Aboard the Mockingjay
by undertheaegisof
Summary: AU: Earth is no more. Set in space, the cast of the hunger games find themselves aboard a spaceship, smuggling from the Kapitol. Secrets come out, lives are in danger, love may be found. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, I do not. Also I own nothing from Firefly, I just worship Joss Whedon's creation.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: If you are wondering about the bad grammar and such in this fic. Yes it is like that on purpose. It's supposed to feel sort of Western like. Backwoods country type speech if you know what I mean. Also the weird words are German. My apologies if they aren't exactly right I used google translate considering I don't speak German. Also a lot of inspiration is taken from the show Firefly, my absolute favorite show! Certain lines and situations can be seen in the show I just put a Hunger Games twist on them. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review Please!**

Prologue

It used to be different, back when Earth was still a planet. Unfortunately the third world war, a nuclear war between the Americans and the Germans, left that planet in shambles. Barely any survived, those that did now live on new planets in new galaxies. After Earth got all wrecked up all the remaining scientists got together and figured out a way to make other planets usable. With the help of complex machines they created false gravity and breathable air. That was nearly a few hundred years ago.

Now a days there are bout two hundred settled planets. The human race has grown rapidly, so rapidly they are constantly settling new planets. The outer rim planets are poor, small communities mostly. Those who struggle only to live. The nearer you get to the Kapitol the richer and more populated the planets get. Kapitol Stadt is most central planet in the new solar system. The districts of planet go out in rings. District 1 is immediately around the Kapitol planet. It goes on all the way to District 12, the poorest planets. District 13 lays beyond but is uninhabitable, somewhere there is old Earth. Ain't nobody goes out to District 13, not unless they be wantin' to die. Only thing out there are Mutts. They say Mutts were human once. Ain't nobody really knows what they are, only know that you definitely want to be avoidin' 'em.

With the end of the war a new government took control, they call themselves the Union of Nations, Union for short. They took control promisin' they'd make it all right after the war. And they did for a while. But then President Snow took control and he's played the role of dictator ever since. No body saw it comin', his campaign was all well and good, but once he had the power everything changed. The situation in the outer steadily got worse. The rebel forces tried to fight back, ultimately they lost, I was one of 'em, now we sit in the shadows and try to avoid trouble.

Who am I? Captain Katniss Everdeen. Born on the planet Khole in D12, same as my best friend Gale. Former rebel soldier turned thief and ship captain. I captain the Mockingjay, she's a small ship, Avian class. She's got a lot of nooks, perfect for smugglin' which is exactly what I do. She falls apart often enough but she's a good ship, she'll hold. I got a good crew too. Loyal, fighters, survivors, friends. We got each others backs, they're like family. Originally it was just me, Gale and Finnick. The three of us fought in the war together and after we lost we stayed together. They still say I was crazy for buyin' a ship. But hey, what other choice did we have? Ain't no good jobs we could get, smugglin' is as good a business as any. Merely a bonus that I'd be smugglin' from the Union.

I made Finn my second in command. Gale may be my longest friend but just like me he is hotheaded. Needed someone who'd think a little clearer. Finn's clever, gotta give him that, and thinks before he acts which is something Gale and I ain't never figured out. Gale's perfectly happy being the hired gun. He loves his weapons and he loves confrontation. Also he's intimidating as hell.

We soon figured out that none of us could fly this boat, at least not well enough to be smugglers. Needed to be able to make quick getaways and that requires some fancy flyin'. That's where Annie came in. Needed a good pilot, she came as highly recommended as any I'd ever seen. Only warning was that she was slightly on the mental side. Exactly what this crew needed. Plus everyone knows any pilot worth her salt ain't all there. Those are the ones who fly with no fear, perfect if we be needin' to outrun the Union or Mutts if we are ever so unfortunate. The day I brought her on board I swear Finn nearly dropped dead. Never had seen him affected that way before. He's always been a womanizer and every time we stopped planet side he brought some new broad to his bunk. Ain't happened since Annie though. She crept up on 'im, he'd never expected her to completely ignore him. So used to ladies throwing themselves at his feet that when one didn't…he damn near lost his mind. Eventually she came round though and they married. At least someone on this boat is happy.

Then one trip we were delivering axes to the planet Holz in District 7 when M-Jay broke down. The alternator broke and none of us knew how to fix her. Couldn't very well get on any more without a mechanic so we picked up Johanna. She's got a temper like the devil and gets on Gale's every nerve. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a frequent source of entertainment for me. Gotta find it somewhere when you're in the middle of space for days on end. The constant bickering used to be annoying till I realized it was only cause Gale had a thing for 'er. Allowed for plenty of jokes on his behalf. It became even funnier when I found out Jo was feelin' the same thing. Although she threatened to kill me with an ax if I dared say anythin', I truly believe she could too.

However a ship full of former rebels and suspected smugglers don't have a lot of respectability, till we found Clove. She's a professional escort. Don't much care what that entails, only know she accompanies respectable men to hoity-toity events. She dresses all fancy, leaves in her shuttle, which she rents, to attend these events and then comes on back. She says her job is to make these men look good as well as to be a hidden bodyguard or somethin' like that. I asked her about it all once before, but she's very confidential and it's all rather political. Like I said, I don't much care. It ain't really none of my business.

Guess that just leaves me. I left my home planet of Khole to fight in the war. Make my daddy proud. He died while I was away. The new world's all came with their problems, sickness being one of 'em. District 12 being one of the poorest planets don't get a lot of medicine. Left my mom, sister, and me to fend for ourselves. So after the war I took up this gig and send home all the money I can. They're doin' all right, Prim's recently become a doctor at the clinic. She's making enough to keep them afloat and the extra money isn't needed so much anymore. Now I only wish I could go home to visit more. Since I can't I guess I'll spend all my time livin' aboard the Mockingjay.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I sit and stare out the front window, the stars greet me like old friends. M-Jay hums around me, everyone else is sleepin'. This silence is one of my favorite things, I never get any time alone on this ol' boat so when I do I savor every minute. We should be planet side of Rubin by later today. Can't say I'm excited about that. I ain't to fond of the core planets. Districts 1 and 2 are nearly as awful as the Kapitol. But we need work and Haymitch managed to get us a job so we're goin'. Probably gonna pick up a few passengers while we're at it, there's always people lookin' for cheep transportation into the outer districts and we could always use the extra coin.

"Morning Cap'n." Annie mumbles behind me. "Le'me take over and you go get some shut eye." I turn in my seat and stand up to face her. Her auburn hair is pulled messily into a ponytail, she's wearing wrinkly grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt and as always she looks pretty. Annie's lucky she don't even have to try. "Don't try nothin' crazy while I'm sleepin', _ja_?" She nods. "I wanna make it to Rubin in one piece."

"You got it Cap'n." She gives a mock salute and flops down into the pilot seat. Spinning in circles a few times before she stops in front of the controls. Then she reaches under the control panel and pulls out a costume pilot hat and pulls it onto her head. It's complete with glasses and all. I shake my head and sigh "Ann why are ya wearing that contraption?"

"Makes me feel authentic Cap'n." She chuckles to herself.

"Makes you look like a loony." I mutter under my breath as I turn to head to my bunk.

Just off the bridge is the main crew's bunk. 'Cept Jo's. She don't like to be to far from the engine room so she basically set up her bunk there. Finn and Annie have the largest one; me and Gale have the other two. There is four but the last one we use for storage since Jo don't want it.

…::…

"Finn, Gale, you guys are coming with me, we gotta see Gloss bout our next jobs. Annie, you recruit us some passengers. Nobody weird or suspicious though. And Jo go looking through the dumps for any salvageable parts. Only buy news ones if ya hafta." Annie nods while setting up a lawn chair and umbrella. Jo hops on the four-wheeler and heads off. Gale and Finn start into town and I trail behind them.

Gloss is our contact for jobs here in district 1. We also got Brutus in 2, Beetee and Wiress in 3, Mags in 4, Blythe in 7, Chaff in 11, and Haymitch back in 12. Haymitch connected me with all these other guys. He may seem like a drunk but occasionally is able to serve a useful purpose. I don't know how he done it but he's got himself contacts everywhere.

"Whatcha got for us today Gloss." I call out as we walk through the dark and damp tunnels under the city. Some of Gloss' minions have their hands on their revolvers f we should get unruly. Such friendly folk. Everythin' we do is pretty black market so most of our dealings are done underground. We emerge from the dark tunnels to a well lit and fancifully decorated room built into the tunnels for Gloss's headquarters.

"Just a few crates of Union goods. Meds and food packs. Stuff like that. It'll sell for a fortune on the border planets. I'll have a few men load it up onto your ship." With that he flicks his wrist and four armed men push us back out into the tunnels. Hands again on their revolvers like they don't trust us, we slosh through the mud back to the surface.

"Gale and I are headin' back to the ship Cap'n. See ya round." They waved and meandered in the opposite direction.

It would be a few more hours before all the crates were loaded and passengers were on board. Personally I didn't much feel like interactin' with those folks quite yet. I'm not exactly a people person but passengers mean a bit of extra money and I ain't gonna argue with that.

Rubin is a silly planet. All focus round here lies in mining, not coal like where I am from, rather mining expensive jewels like diamonds and the like. Theses people were used to the finest things money could buy. Just like the Kapitol. A group of young women dressed as if they were goin' to some fancy party strolled ahead of me chattin' bout which bachelor's were the most eligible and what particular jewel was in fashion this year. Apparently it's rubies, not like I care. The only use I have for rubies is to sell 'em.

I wandered through the market. Not so much lookin' for anything just to pass the time. Finn and Gale had left me bout two hours ago. Finn hated being away from Annie for that long, what a love struck fool. And Gale was probably takin' a nap in his bunk like the lazy fart he is. Jo would undoubtedly be at the dump for another hour or two at least but if she found some free parts it'd all be worth the wait.

Another hour and a bit later I head back towards the docking bays. Back to M-Jay, back to my metal cage that I called home. I must say I can't wait to get off this rock, I prefer flyin' to being stuck here on the ground, plus I don't really wanna be on this rock much longer with those illegal goods burnin' a hole in my hull. The sooner we complete this job the better.

"Bout time you came back Cap'n!" Annie shouts across the bay. "We's all been waitin' on ya."

"Seriously? I thought for sure I'd beat Jo back?" She shakes her head at my response. "Nope she made it back a good while ago. Says she got some good stuff. Even Clove came back bout ten minutes before yourself. And she had some fancy meetin' to attend." I nod.

We walk up the ramp and back into the hull. "How many passengers did we get this time round?" I ask.

She looks into her head as her lips move in sync with the amount of fingers she's counting. "Three. One of 'em is a doctor." She says matter of factly but a hint of excitement seeps in. Been a long time since we've seen a doctor, bet she's hoping he'll stay on. We got a small infirmary on board, nothin' fancy and certainly not enough to tempt a doctor from the core planets.

I push the button on the console to my left and the hull begins to shut and seal. "Come on Annie let's get off this awful rock. I'll be on the bridge in a few." She nods and heads to the bridge. I veer off to my bunk real quick to clean some of the sweat off my body.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Please review and let me know what you think. Any comments make my day and inspire me to write quicker. Plus I just love the feedback. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

My family thinks I'm crazy. Leaving a high paying job in one of the most prestigious hospitals in the core in order to go to god knows where and do god knows what. Guess I just got bored with the high society life. Fancy parties just aren't one of my interests. Plus who am I really helping here? Most of the surgeries I do are for vanity. I'd rather make a difference somehow. So that's how I ended up here. I'd just been walking through the docks when a pretty young lady with Auburn hair quirked her head at me and told me that I was going to travel on her ship.

_"What makes you think that?" I asked._

_"Because you ain't lookin' for anything more than an adventure…and I know and I think you know too that you'll get that here." She smirked. "Your not lookin' for a destination. Hell I don't even think you know it yet but you want to leave. Find somethin' more. Somethin' bigger. And I got that." _

She was right of course. Except for that I did know I wanted to leave, I'd been considering it for months. So I went and packed my belongings and now I'm sitting in one of the passenger bunks waiting for take off and wondering if this is actually a bad decision.

"We'll be takin' off soon. Just waitin' for the Cap'n to get back." Said a voice outside in the hall. I poked my head out and saw the other gentlemen doing the same. The dark skinned man, Thresh I believe he said his name is, was still looking awfully nervous.

"How much longer do you expect him to be gone?" Thresh asks him.

The man with copper hair whom I hadn't been introduced to yet just threw back his head and laughed. I saw Annie, the pilot and the girl who convinced me to come aboard, snickering behind him. I quirked an eyebrow in their direction.

"She'll be along soon enough. Sometimes the Cap'n just needs a few moments to herself." He answers with laughter still evident in his voice.

"The Captain is a woman?" I ask before the filter in my brain tells me it's probably rude to ask that question in that tone.

"Yupp. She's a damn good one too. If you got a problem with it I suggest you best be leavin'." He's completely serious. She must demand a lot of respect.

"No. No problem at all. I was just curious. After all it isn't often you hear of female captains." I reply coolly.

"Nope, not often at all is right pretty boy." Pretty boy? I really hope he doesn't intend to continue calling me that.

"The name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I offer my hand for him to shake, he grasps it firmly.

"Finnick Odair, first mate on this here boat. This here," he gestures to the auburn haired lady, "is Annie. My wife." She gives him a giddy smile.

"I gotta head to the cargo bay. Gotta wait for the Cap'n." Annie gives him a peck on the cheek before skipping out of the passenger bay.

""So pretty boy where are you headed?" Finnick asks me.

"No where. I just needed to get out of the core. I'd rather be helping people than performing plastic surgery."

"What about you?" Finnick turns his attention to Thresh.

A mildly panicked look crosses his eyes. "Who me? Oh I'm not sure. I guess I was just needing a change ya know."

He turns to one of the other passengers, Marvel I think his name was. He looks suspiciously like a fed. "Routine check up on the outer rim." He says quickly and without making eye contact before turning back into his bunk and shutting the door. Thresh also makes a quick exit claiming he needed a nap.

"I'm thinking that man's a fed." Finnick leans in close and whispers. I slowly nod.

A short crackle catches our attention before Annie's voice comes over the intercom, "Cap'n is back. Finnick, Gale would ya mind gettin' yer ass' up to the bridge." Finnick chuckles and turns to leave.

"That's my girl." With a smile he turns and leaves. What I wouldn't give to know love like that. To love someone so completely it leaves a dopey grin on your face and glaze in your eyes. With a sigh I turn back into my bunk. These bunks are actually pretty impressive for a transport ship. A comfortable loft bed with a small desk and chair underneath, as well as a small couch in the corner and a pull out toilet, with a drawer sink, and probably the smallest shower known to man tucked into the wall beside it. But still considering it's size these bunks are nice. There's a total of eight bunks, four on each side, two on bottom, two above, with ladders to reach the upper ones.

I grab a book and sit down on the couch, the soon to be familiar crackle of the intercom, "All secure. Prepare for take off." The voice is unfamiliar and female—it's feminine with a husky undertone, a hint of authority is unmistakable, and hidden power is woven into every word—must be the Captain. I can hear the ships engines start up and I can feel it lift into the air. The assent is quick and smooth; Annie sure knows how to fly.

"We're up." The Captain's voice speaks over the intercom again. A short while later there is a knock on the door of my bunk. Opening it I see Finnick and another tall, dark haired, brooding man. Thresh and Marvel are already in the doorways of their bunks.

"If ya'll wouldn't mind comin' with us. Gonna meet up in the dining area to introduce and all." Wordlessly we follow them towards the upper level of the ship, where, on a model like this one, the crew's quarters would be as well as the bridge, the dining and living spaces, and the engine room. The infirmary is just past the passenger bunks and the cargo bay is just beyond that. The two shuttles attach on either side of the cargo bay.

In the dining area we all sit around the wooden table, surrounded by mismatched chairs. The kitchen area is on the right side, and beside that there is an indentation in the wall where a couple of couches surround a small coffee table. Nothing matches, but it is quaint. Finnick and the brooding man stand near the door which I assume leads to the bridge. From the direction of the engine room I hear a loud stomping, sounds like combat boots. A short woman stomps in, she has black hair cut short in the back but longer in the front with a yellow bandana rolled up and tied as a headband. She's wearing jean overalls with the straps hanging down, and a black tank top. Both of which are spotted with grease. The moment she enters the brooding man stiffens.

Next comes Annie, strolling in with a skip in her step. But following her is the Captain. She is indeed a woman, and the most beautiful woman at that. She has long brown hair in loose braid, pieces falling around her face. Brown leather boots cover her feet and the bottom of her beige pants. A gun belt is wrapped around her waist with a simple revolver in the holster. A dark brown button up shirt is tucked into her pants and unbutton enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. Her figure is full and as she walks her hips sway in a tantalizing fashion. I shift slightly in my seat to relieve some of my current discomfort.

With everyone now gathered in the dining room the Captain welcomes us aboard the ship. "I'm your captain, my name is Katniss Everdeen. This here," she gestures to Finnick, "is Finnick Odair, second in command. This is Gale Hawthorne," she gestures to the brooding man on her other side who is holding a knife and running his finger gently along the blade, "he is here for…public relations," she smiles slyly with a humorous glint in her beautiful grey eyes. The crew gives a chuckle, while myself and the other passengers surely look a little startled and worried. "Beside Finnick is Annie Odair, you met her already, but she is the pilot of this old boat. Standing at the back there is the ships mechanic, Johanna Mason. And over there is Clove Reynolds; she's a bona fide escort."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Thresh and Marvel raise their eyebrows. The life of an escort is a mystery to any one. Because their job description changes depending on their character. Some are only there to provide bodyguard service, or to make a man of standing look good. However some are willing to provide extra services. Clove seems vicious enough, I'd bet she is the former.

"Alrighty, we'll we is on our way to the outer rim. You're free to roam about, everywhere 'cept the cargo bay, the bridge, and course bunks that don't belong to ya. Clear?" Her voice is hard and commanding. It isn't hard to see how she finds respect. "Also," she turns to me, "Doc your free to take up place in the infirmary if you's interested." I nod in reply. "I know ya'll probably be needin' to get into the bay to look through your things. We'd be glad to accompany you, but otherwise ain't no one goes down there without a crew member."

With that everyone heads down to the cargo bay. Everyone searches around their things for any personal effects they may need, Thresh pays special attention to a fancy crate stowed in the corner. Once everyone had what they needed we were directed back to our bunks to do as we please. I try to read, or do anything really, but my mind is completely consumed with thoughts of the captain, Katniss Everdeen. She is a mystery to me, one that I suddenly desperately wish to solve.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Something got messed up and This chapter got missed. So I am re-adding all the chapters and then another one! Sorry for the mix up I hope you enjoy this story still! Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

We have been settled on the Mockingjay, or M-Jay as the crew seems to call it, for a few days. It has been pleasant. Thresh is a genuine fellow, I've really enjoyed his friendship. Marvel is standoffish at best, he always seems to be sneaking around. I'm not so sure he is a trustworthy gent. Finnick and Annie are wonderful people, however the more time I spend with them the more I envy the love they share. Clove is both frightening but pleasant. Gale is brooding all the time, especially when Johanna is around. They argue constantly if they are in the same vicinity. You'd think that the Captain would attempt to stop it but she just smiles and chuckles.

The Captain, Katniss, boy she is a piece of work. She is beautiful but fierce, and incredibly aggravating at times. She is brash and often abrasive. Yet she has captivated me completely. I dare say I am falling for her, quickly. If my mother saw me now she would be furious, enraged.

…:::…

"Cap'n!" Annie's voice rings in my ears. She is screaming into my bunk, "Katniss! I'm bein' serious! You need to get yer ass up to the bridge right now. I dare say this is an emergency." I jump up my ladder and race to the bridge.

"Now Annie you tell me what the hell is goin' on round here." Annie is frantically pressing buttons. "Cap'n someone sent a transmission to the Union. I scrambled it but I don't know how much may have leaked." Shit. With all these smuggled goods on board, bent on going to the outer planets, this ain't a situation we want to be in. "How much could they know? And don't you lie to me Annie." "I dunno Cap'n they could know nothin', they could know everythin'." Shit.

"_Verdammt_!" I exclaim, "Well let's go find our mole." I grab the intercom and press the button. "I'll need everyone in the cargo bay. Immediately." With that I storm down to the cargo bay with Annie in tow. Shortly after arriving everyone else trickles in.

"Seems we got our selves a mole. Annie intercepted a Union transmission. Now we's got ourselves a problem. And one of you is that problem." I turn to look at the people assembled in front of me. The passengers look nervous. Suspicious. "Well boys, let's see what you've got to hide." Thresh immediately looks panicked. I think I've found our mole. I'd noticed him hoverin' over a crate in the corner. "Finn. Grab me that there crate!"

Thresh tries to jump in the way but Gale grabs him. When Finnick sets the crate in front of me I pull a few latches, and press a few buttons and the top of the crate pops open. "No! You can't do that!" Thresh pulls himself from Gale's grasp. But Finnick regains a hold on him. I kick off the lid and it flies across the bay. Steam rises from inside the crate before it dissipates to reveal a small and unconscious girl.

Shocked expressions cover almost every face. "She wasn't supposed to wake up for another week! Please I need to check on her." Thresh pleads.

"Oh, that's just dandy. Poor thing was gonna wake up in a week and found out she'd be sold to some _arschloch_ old fart. Yea big surprise that'd be wakin' up to be someone's slave!" Thresh looks mortified, maybe he wasn't intendin' on sellin' her. "Oh I'm sorry…was this one for you? Is it true love cause I gotta say you look a might bit old for her." Thresh is bout to speak when the screaming starts.

I whip around behind me to see the wispy girl sittin' straight up usin' all the lung capacity she damn well has. "Aw hell Thresh would you shut her up!" Gale bellows. Thresh struggles out of Finn's grip and towards the screechin' girl.

"Rue." Thresh' voice is gentle. "Rue it's me." He gets close enough to hold her close to his body. He whispers soothingly into her ear. He looks up at me in all seriousness. "What the hell is goin' on here Thresh?" My voice is cold, hard, and stern. "She's my sister." Silence.

"My my that is a predicament." I finally manage to say. "So then what are ya doing sendin' messages to the Union?" Thresh looks at me again. "I didn't send that message. I snuck my sister out a medical facility in a crate…does that look like a person wantin' to contact the feds to you?"

"Well if you didn't then who the hell did?" Damn I don't have time for all this. I stalk over to the pretty boy doctor, his deep blue eyes stare earnestly back at me, ain't no way in hell it was him. "Nah, sorry pretty boy, it wasn't you." I lightly slap his face, three quick taps, before I turn to Marvel. "That just leaves you now don't it." His eyes go cold. His arm flinches at his side, drawing his gun.

…:::…

Marvel stares coldly at Katniss his hand twitches towards his gun, and faster than any of us can react the barrel of his gun is flush with Katniss' forehead. My heart is beating in a panic. My face still tingles from the contact of her hand.

"Yes that just leaves me Captain Everdeen. You aren't as dim as you seem. No you see those two there are wanted fugitives, and I ain't about to let them escape. Got a hefty reward on their heads. And I wouldn't feel to bad about puttin' some petty smugglers like yourselves away neither. Don't think I didn't notice the illegal Union goods hidden in those secret compartments."

The gun is still pressed tightly to Katniss' forehead. Marvel's finger is on the trigger, ready to put a bullet through her head at a moments notice. "Now let's not go doin' somethin' brash now." Katniss tries to reason, her hand slowly inching to the gun on her hip. If Marvel notices he is sure to pull that trigger.

"Oh I ain't doin' anything brash Captain Everdeen. But I'd suggest you try to stop reaching for your gun or things will certainly get more than a little messy." Katniss raises her hands slowly, indicating her surrender.

Alarms begin to wail and the faces of the crew members fall. "Union." Is all Annie mumbles next to me. Marvel smiles triumphantly.

"No! We need to turn and run! Please! I can't let them take her!" Thresh pleads.

Marvel pulls another gun and points it at Thresh. "You stay put." Tensions are rising; if something isn't done to diffuse it then things will soon go to hell.

Gale appears suddenly behind Marvel, a gun of his own trained on the back of Marvel's head. "I'd suggest you remove the barrel of that there gun if I were you."

Marvel's eyes are glowing red with rage, "Gale if you don't back the hell down I'm gonna shoot your dear Captain here. Then where will you be?"

"We need to run!" Thresh yells. Marvel turns his gaze on Thresh and Katniss uses this distraction to thrust a knee into Marvel's gut. In his fury Marvel begins to open fire. Before too many shots are fired Gale pulls the trigger on his own gun and Marvel falls dead.

I immediately look to Katniss who seems to be unscathed. "Jo?" Annie's voice worriedly sounds behind me. She is knelt over Johanna's body, a bullet wound to the stomach. She's not looking good. I rush over to her and begin to assess the situation.

"Shit Cap'n. We got us a dead fed, a couple of fugitives and Jo's been shot. What are we gonna do?" Finnick asks.

"We run." Thresh stands tall. "I can't let them take my sister. We run."

"Now hold on there a second bud." Katniss steps in front of Thresh. "This is my ship and I make the decisions. Not some fugitive. Now we don't really have much choice here. The Union may already know all about us. I don't think we can just turn tail and run."

"Well you're going to have to. I won't let them take her again." Thresh's voice comes closer. I feel his arms wrap one around my torso, pinning my arms at my sides, and one around my neck. "She's dying. If you want me to release the doctor then turn this boat around!"

Katniss sits contemplatively. She is obviously not happy about being told how to captain her ship. But Johanna's pained groans interrupt her.

"Annie. Let's make a run for it." Katniss concedes.

Annie bolts up to the bridge and the engines accelerate. Thanks to the artificial gravity we don't feel the crazy maneuvers she must be pulling.

"Ok. We're runnin'. Now why don't you go releasing the doctor so he can go bout savin' a life." Thresh's arms are immediately free from my neck. I dash to Johanna's side and with help from Gale and Finnick bring her to the infirmary.

…:::…

After the doctor, Finn, and Gale get Jo to the infirmary and situated on the bed I grab Gale and pull him with me. "You go hold Thresh. He's got a whole heap of explainin' to do. Hold 'im in the dining area." Gale nods and leaves.

I head up to the bridge. "Little Annie you tell me what's goin' on?"

"We be in the clear right away here Cap'n. Should be touchin' down on Shadow right away now. Union ain't gonna look for us here." I pat her on the back.

"Good job. The minute we land you meet us in the dining room, _ja_?"

"_Ja_ Cap'n." And with that I return to the infirmary.

"How's it lookin' in here pretty boy?" The doctor is bent over a very still Johanna. Bloody pieces of bullet are layin' on a tray with a bunch of fancy tools.

"Just about finished. I am completing the stitching as we speak. She's going to be fine." With the last line he looks up and smiles at me. A warmth rushes quickly through my veins, only to be extinguished when I am free from his gaze.

"Clear. Soon as you boys is done down here I want ya to meet up in the dining room." With that I return to the cargo hold. Clove is still watching the smallish girl. I stride forward till I'm standin' right in front of her. I bend down so I am at eye level with her.

This ship jolts slightly signaling we have landed, Annie's voice sounds over the intercom, "Touch down Cap'n."

She's got chocolate skin and thick brown hair, just like her brother. Where her brothers are so dark they is nearly black, hers have a golden hue to 'em. "What's yer name kid?" She cocks her head to the side, "Rue." Her voice seeps with intelligence far beyond her years. "And how old are you, Rue?" "Fourteen." Reminds me greatly of Prim when she was that age. "Alright. Well you mind comin' with me? Seems your brother got us in a whole heap of trouble and we are gonna need to do some sortin'."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

She slips her delicate hand into mine, surprising me some. I ain't a real touchy feely person, it's been a while since I had real contact with another person. Makes me miss my little duck though. I lead her up the stairs and into the dining room. Finnick, Annie, Gale and Thresh are already there. Peeta comes in shortly carrying Jo bridal style. I shoot him a questioning glare. Peeta sets her down on a couch and turns my way. "She refused to be left behind. Told me she would kill me with an axe, I believed her." I roll my eyes and descend on Thresh who is sittin' tied to a chair.

I stand over him and stare down into his eyes. "Now you mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on here? You show up on my ship, with a fed on yer tail, hauling a secret crate which just so happens to contain a live girl. Guns are drawn the fed gets shot, as well as one of my crew, then you hold hostage the doctor till we turn around and flee…now I am mighty curious as to how I got myself caught up in all this. So you'd better start explainin' and it better be good."

Thresh clears his throat and addresses Peeta. "Doctor, I'm assumin' that you went to one of the best med centers in all the core to get that education of yours. You probably passed as one of the highest in the class. In short you are very smart. Am I right?" Peeta nods, "Yes. I was top of my class. Finished my residency in eight months. Gifted, some called me." "Well don't go braggin' bout it." Johanna snorts sarcastically from her place on the couch. I silence her with a glare.

Thresh looks around the room. "I thought so. Now no offense doc, but my sister would make you look like an idiot child. She ain't just gifted. Everything she does, from dancing to advance mathematics comes to her as easily as breathin' does to us. When she was ten the Kapitol offered her a full ride scholarship to some fancy schools in the core. Naturally we sent her. After a while I noticed her letters weren't makin' any sense. She was misspelling things, talking about memories we never had, or jokes we never made. It was a code, took me a while to figure out but I did. She claimed they were hurting her. Experimentin' on her. She begged me to save her. So I did. Paid off the right people and managed to get her out. But the Kapitol ain't so keen on lettin' 'er go. So they is chasin' us. That's my story. If they catch us they'll probably kill me, and go back to using her like a lab rat. I just can't have that."

Touching. Annie has tears in her eyes, Finnick holds her close, Johanna looks stunned and impressed, Peeta has one hand on his heart and a look of respect in his eyes, Clove wipes away a small tear I can tell she don't want no one to see it, hell even Gale looks less moody than usual.

"So what's that got to do with us? You seriously expecting me to take on fugitives and risk puttin' the rest of my crew in danger? Could get us all killed, did you consider that? I got me two fugitives and a dead cop…that's a whole heap of trouble I don't need. I should just toss you out at the next Union station…"

Before I can continue Peeta interrupts. "You can't seriously be considering that! They were testing on her, experimenting on her, it would be cruel to force her back into that life. You'll have Thresh's blood on your hands as well." He has moved very close to me, and is yelling in my face. "What kind of heartless, low life, psychotic, _hurensohn, arschloch_ would you be if you even considering doing such a…"

Well I ain't very well gonna stand here and continue to let him insult my character. Quickly I draw back my fist then let it fly till I feel the satisfying pain indicating I connected with the doctor's jaw. He tumbles back against the wall looking shocked.

…:::…

Crack! Rippling pain shoots through my jaw as her fist connects. I feel my body reel back and into the wall. Her eyes are enraged and her hand is still clenched in a fist. Gale chuckles from where he stands and mutters loudly "saw that coming."

Katniss steps forward till her face is mere inches from mine. "I wouldn't go insultin' my character if I was you. You don't know nothin' bout me. Shit you only just met me so I'd watch my words if I was you. Also don't ever get the idea in your smart little head that you can tell me what to do on my ship. You may be some gifted little doctor but I'm the captain round here. This is my ship and if you want to stay aboard it you best be respectin' that real quick. Ya hear?" I nod curtly. She certainly demands respect and I feel that I am all to willing to give it to her. I feel foolish for interrupting her now, and even more so for insulting her. I have made a complete ass out of myself. "Now then pretty boy, if you'd let me finish. I was going to say that we should just toss 'em out at the next Union station, but we won't. We'll protect 'em. As long you be willin' to pull yer wait around here. Clear?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Good. Now Finn, Gale you get rid of that feds body for me. Bury it good; don't want it being traced back to us anytime. Annie, Clove…you two go and make up another bunk for Rue here. Find her some blankets and such. She got extra clothes?" She asks Thresh. He nods. "Good. Get her comfy." She turns on me, "Doc why don't you get Johanna situated back in the infirmary. I need her better as soon as possible you got me?" I nod and make my way over to Johanna. As gently as I can I pick her up.

Once we are out of earshot she speaks up. "Well pretty boy you just threw a whole lot of shit at the fan. The Cap'n ain't one to be bossed around, especially not at the same time as being highly insulted. Hope your jaw hurts mighty good for what you said about her." Her words are both mocking and angry.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to shout at her, or say such things. In truth I actually have very high respect for the Captain." Johanna looks up at me.

"My word! Looks like someone has a crush on our dear Cap'n." Shock washes over my face as I stutter out a bunch of nonsense. "Oh don't you worry doctor your secret is safe with me. Kat don't really know the effect she has, oh but I do. I've seen many a man look at her exactly as you do. They lose their damn mind around her often enough. It ain't all your fault, she really does have a strange effect on men."

I lay her back on the cot. Check her vitals and dope her. She falls asleep quickly and I shut her in the infirmary.

She's right of course. Katniss really doesn't realize the effect she has, but I am beginning to. This woman may very well be the death of me, but I don't think I'd be to upset over it. She truly is incredible.

...:::…

A few hours later Marvel's body is disposed of and we are back in the air. I've once again settled in my bunk, after the excitement of today I wouldn't mind a few minutes of quiet.

The crackle of the intercom sounds. "Finn, Gale. You best be gettin' up to the bridge." Katniss' voice carries an obvious hint of worry and panic that I have yet to hear. Even when Marvel had a gun pointed to her head. Something is very wrong.

I race up to the bridge, curiosity coursing through my veins. When I reach the control room I see Annie, wearing a costume pilot hat, goggles and all, sitting at the controls. Finnick is directly behind her with his hands tenderly rubbing her shoulders. Gale leans against the back wall of the room rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. Katniss stands staring out the front window, stiff as a board. They all share one thing in common; dread and horror played out upon their faces.

"What's going on?" I break the silence. Katniss turns ever slightly to me; her eyes are filled with haunted pain. She grabs the intercom and pushes the button, still looking at me, "Everybody. We are coming up on another ship, looks to be Mutts. We're hoping that they don't change course, we're holdin' steady. We should be passing them in a few minutes. Let's hope they ain't huntin' today." The tension in the room rises tenfold.

"Mutts? What does that mean?" I ask.

"You ain't never heard of Mutts?" Gale's dark voice is filled with trepidation.

"Only campfire stories and myths." I reply.

"Well they ain't myths out here pretty boy." Katniss turns to me fully now. Fear is evident in her eyes, something that I haven't seen there before. "They are all to real."

"What happens if they change course?"

"They'll dock us. Come aboard and pillage. And if we are very, very lucky," Her voice wavers, "they'll kill us before they rape us, cut on us, and eat our flesh. But that is only if we are very lucky."

I stand, stunned and silent. "What are they?" I ask, my own voice wavering.

"They were men once. Out on the outer rims, no body knows exactly what happened, but they lost their minds, went all crazy like. Now they cut on themselves, and have turned to cannibalistic and torturous ways."

The ship comes into view of the front window. The silver metal is scratched and battered, with red paint smeared on many sections. "Is that?"

Katniss nods, "Blood. They paint their ships with the blood of their victims." The blood splattered ship closes in a soon it completely fills the window, dread fills everyone's hearts.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The Mutt's ship slowly passes through the windshield and out of view once again.

Unbroken silence fills the bridge. "They're holdin' course Cap'n." Sighs of relief can be heard all around. Finnick kisses Annie passionately. Gale looks away, I let my eyes slip sideways to Katniss. She smiles before turning away politely.

"They're holdin' course. We got lucky this time." She says over the intercom.

The relief is palpable in the air.

A few more minutes of silence pass before Katniss speaks, "Well Annie, let's get a move on. Don't want 'em changin' their minds and decidin' they're hungry."

Annie turns the ship around immediately, pushing for hard burn to put as much distance as possible between the Mutts and us. The tension remains, a silent reminder of how lucky we are to have escaped.

"That's enough Annie." Katniss commands after long, silent flight. "We've put a lot of distance between us and them Mutts. You get yourself some rest ya hear? Finnick make sure everyone got themselves fed and that everyone is restin' easy. Then you get yourself some shuteye ya hear?" Gale, Annie, and Finnick all exit the bridge without hesitation and Katniss seats herself in the pilot seat.

"Best get some sleep while ya can there doc. Been a long an' stressful day." Her voice is weary but stern. And without argument I too retire to my bunk. I prepare myself for bed and lay down. But after what seems like hours of tossing and turning I am still wide awake; sleep effectively evading me. Between the entire situation with Marvel and then the appearance of the Mutts my mind is running wild with no hope of settling anytime soon. With a yawn I sit up and rub my face, only to remember the swelling and bruising on my jaw. Shame swells through me, I did deserve it. I can't believe I said such awful things. I really should apologize.

With a sigh I grab a plain white t-shirt and pull it over my head. As silently as possible I slip from my bunk and make my way towards the bridge. As I get closer a soft but beautiful sound wafts through the halls, singing. Her voice is so lovely; there is no doubt in my mind that this voice belongs to Katniss. Only she could find so many ways to surprise me in the few days I've known her. Once again she has left me enchanted. First with her stunning beauty the first time I saw her. Then her attitude and the respect she commands as well as the passion she exudes. Then the haunted fear I thought she was incapable of, the hidden vulnerability she never shows. And now a voice so beautiful it could still all living things.

I stand still and simply listen until she has finished her song. When silence has filled my ears for an acceptable amount of time I approach the bridge. I wouldn't want her to think that I was intruding or eavesdropping on something so private. As I clear the doorway I clear my throat to ensure my presence does not startle her. But as usual Katniss is the essence of calm.

I approach her and settle myself in the co-pilot seat. She nods in acknowledgement of my presence but says nothing. After a few nervous exhales I begin. "Katniss. I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was completely out of line and I am appalled at my actions. I should never have said such things about you. Please know that I did not believe the words I said, nor did I mean them at all. It was the heat of the moment. I made assumptions and I was so very wrong. Please accept my apologies."

She grunts, a noise I assume means she accepts my apologies. I am learning ever more that Katniss is a woman of few words. Not that she needs them, her mere presence says more than words ever could. She commands respect and obedience with no words at all. It is all part of the effect she has.

More silence passes the time before she speaks. "Couldn't sleep there doc?" A slight smirk turns up the corners of her soft, full lips. "No, today was rather overwhelming." She nods in agreement. "How about you? Aren't you tired at all?"

She barks a quiet laugh, a mesmerizing sound. "I'm always tired there doctor. It's part of my curse. Truth is any time I do get any shuteye nightmares ruin it." Her voice has changed from slightly amused to sadly reverent.

"I'm sorry. It sounds awful. Do you need to talk about it? I've been told I'm an excellent listener." Something inside me cannot understand why but I desire to know this woman in front of me. She is a mystery to say the least.

"I know ya mean well Doc…but I just don't go round spoutin' off such personal information. I barely even know ya. No offense there Doc." Her voice is steely but not cold. She is just stating her position.

"You don't need to refer to me as Doc. You can call me Peeta." To be honest I'd rather hear my name fall from her lips. She laughs. "I know yer name. I'll call ya what I want to. For now I'm gonna call you Doc."

"Well if you insist." I chuckle along with her. "You really should try to get some rest there Doc. Been a long day. Sleep'll do ya some good." I stand and stretch just slightly, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Goodnight Katniss….err… I mean Captain." I mutter before leaving the bridge and returning to my bunk. With another yawn I settle into the mattress and find the sleep that had previously evaded me.

…:::…

He's a good man that doctor. Not many just go about admitting they're wrong. Good looking too, can't exactly deny that. But he's already sufferin' from cabin sickness if he thinks I'm going to just spill all my dark secrets just because he's actin' all sweet and stuff. Not many knows my secret, just Gale and Johanna, because I cannot bear to face my own demons.

Truth is my daddy died at the hands of those _verdammt_ Mutts. The two of us were travellin' on a cargo ship, picking up some supplies for the village from the next planet. They ambushed us. My dad took me and locked me inside a hidden vault; one not even them Mutts could know bout or open. Didn't matter much though. I could still hear the screams. I heard everyone of 'em die. Couldn't block out them noises even if I wanted to. Eventually it became too much and I was mercifully granted relief, I fell into unconsciousness and next time I woke up I was in a hospital bed planet side. Mom and Prim were there…but Mom wasn't really there. When the ship never landed a search party was sent. They found the remains of our ship and searched it. It was pretty obvious what had happened. And I was the only survivor…the nightmares started then. Some nights I don't hear it, some nights I find peace. But just as often I can hear it, I'm trapped in it all over again. Fear only increases the nights I don't sleep. I don't want to take the risk and be trapped once again. It's too horrible; I'd rather suffer exhaustion. Simple as that.

Momma came round eventually. Went back to working in the clinics. Physically she took care of us, other than that she was pretty absent. Least I knew she could take care of Prim when I up and left. My Dad was a big supporter of the war against the Kapitol, said they didn't deserve all that money and power they got, said all they did was misuse it. Gotta say I agreed with 'im. The central planets are all rich and luxurious, got the best of everything and don't care bout those who are sufferin'. Planets on the outer rim got the short end of the stick, we got next to nothing' except sickness and poverty. So I went to war. Lieutenant Katniss Everdeen. Needless to say we lost that there war and now the Kapitol has more power than ever. Life just ain't fair…but that's my story.

Hours later I hear the soft patter of Annie's footsteps as she emerges from her bunk. "I'm all rested there Cap'n. Now it's yer turn." She places a hand lightly on my shoulder, "I got this Cap'n." I slide up out of the seat and she takes my place, once again tuggin' on that costume hat.

Instead of headin' for my bunk I wander into the dining hall for a drink. I can already feel tonight ain't a good one, no real point in goin' to sleep. I sit at the table, cup in hand, still got about an hour till everyone else gets up. With a sigh I set down my cup and rub my hands over my eyes, tryin' to work the sleep out of them. But exhaustion gets the better of me and sleep claims me quickly.

I feel my body being lifted by warm, strong arms, Gale or Finnick must've found me dozin' at the table, but odd enough I smell cinnamon and vanilla as well. I don't get carried to far. Just to the couch I assume. By the time I'm all laid out I can open my eyes again. Instead I see Peeta standin' over me.

"Sorry Captain. I didn't mean to wake you. I just figured that you would be much more comfortable on the couch rather than hunched over in that chair. " I nod and sit up. Stretching slightly, feelin' a small crick in my neck. "Err…thanks. Mighty kind of you." Mighty kind indeed…what a strange fellow this doctor is. He tips his head to me before exiting the dinning hall.

**Author's Note: Hey all I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I love your comments.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"What's with yer interest in the captain?" Johanna peers over to me. She'd caught me staring more than once in the direction of our beautiful captain over the past two weeks since I've been on the Mockingjay. She'd already accused me of having a crush on the captain but I think she was mostly joking at the time, now I feel she is starting to believe it. I had been waiting for her to approach me about it. The first time she'd caught me was when I had found Katniss asleep at the table.

…:::…

Exhaustion seemed to seep from every pore of her body, she sat slightly slumped over in the chair, her arms are limp in her lap. Her head hung to the side and her braid was missing more hair than usual. Large pieces of chocolate brown hair fall loose, they form beautifully soft and natural waves. Her eyelids shift but otherwise her face is completely relaxed. No sign of the scowl so commonly found on her face. She is even more beautiful now than the first time I saw her. She looks almost happy, unlike I've ever seen her, and all of her troubles are far away. She seems so much smaller now, awake she carries herself tall and seems much more intimidating. I can't help but stare openly at her, after all no one is here to witness it as there usually is.

Her eyes lids suddenly flutter slightly as her face contorts in pain, her steady breathing begins to grow rapid, and her chest heaves with a silent sob. She begins to mumble, I can't make much of it out, but I can hear certain words, father being one of them. Her breathing becomes quicker and so I rush to her side. I can't imagine what she is seeing nor can I imagine her current position is comfortable. Gingerly I take her body in my arms and lift her from the chair. Immediately she returns to the relaxed and calm state from a few moments ago. As gracefully as I can manage I cross the room towards the couches and lay her down. A piece of her hair falls over her face and I begin to reach out and move it. But as I do her eyes flutter open.

"Sorry Captain. I didn't mean to wake you. I just figured that you would be much more comfortable on the couch rather than hunched over in that chair." She nods and begins to sit up. She moves to stretch and I am thankful she closes her eyes while she does because I cannot tear my eyes away as her limbs extend and her muscles grow taught. A quiet moan escapes her lip and her body arcs slightly, pushing her chest forward. I force myself to look away. "Err…thanks. Mighty kind of you." Her voice is still deep since she is still waking up. I dip my head in her direction and remove myself from the room—from her intoxicating presence. This woman has me falling hard and fast.

As I turn into the corridor leading to the engine room, and also to the lower deck where my bunk is located, I run straight into Johanna. Her face carries a knowingly smirk—telling me she saw the exchange that just took place—but she leaves it be and continues on towards the engine room.

…::…

"I know you've been keepin' yer eyes on her there pretty boy. Now why is that?" She corralled me into the engine room after dinner, after she caught me staring at Katniss after Finnick told a particularly funny joke. While everyone else was laughing, I was too admittedly; I was entranced with Katniss' beautiful laugh. I had heard her chuckle and laugh a little, but I had never heard her laugh as freely as she did tonight. Her laugh rang through the room like a beautiful song.

Johanna pins me with her gaze. "Come on pretty boy… or should I say Lover Boy? What is it?" I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "I'm not entirely sure Johanna. She fascinates me…I want to know her. I…I can't explain it. Why am I any different…everyone is fascinated with her, I can tell, even you! Why is that? " She snorts but says sincerely, "Because she's some what of a mystery. So why are you?" I sigh again, "Because so few women are." She looks at me questioningly so I continue. "Where I'm from women are all about vanity. That is all there is too them. They care only for themselves, their reputations and their social lives. They care for their looks, their money, and their social standing. They are shallow and uncomplicated. But the captain is different. How many women captains are there…only a handful I'm guessing. How many command respect and loyalty the way she does? How many truly have the effect she has? How many women can be such a mystery without trying, and without even realizing it?"

I pause to breathe, "I've seen it Johanna. I've been watching her and everyone from the moment I stepped foot on this ship. I know you've noticed it too, you told me so the day when Marvel was shot and all hell broke loose. And Annie spoke nothing but praise for the captain from the moment she convinced me aboard this ship. Gale and Finnick would be willing to die protecting her but have enough faith in her to know they will probably never need to. Even you have only minimal bad things to say about her. You respect her; I can see it behind your sarcasm. And Thresh and Rue…they have fallen under her charm just as easily. She saved their lives and now she protects them even though it puts her in danger. She wears this hard mask but if you watch closely it will slip for just a second…and I am desperate to know who she is behind it. I don't know Johanna…there is just something about her." Her gaze is intense as I speak.

"You're right pretty boy." Her entire face becomes deadly serious. "Now what I'm goin' to tell ya better never leave this room or I swear you'll loose an important appendage quicker than you can blink yer pretty blue eyes."

"Awe Jo you think I'm pretty." I tease. The responding glare would level just about anyone. "I promise Johanna."

"I have the highest respect for the Cap'n. She's one of the best. I'd never tell her this, Cap'n can be pretty brainless, she'd never see it herself and she'd never accept it. But you are right. The Cap'n can really only be praised. She's a hell of a woman. She strong, determined, she's got courage comin' out of her ass, she's tough as nails that's for sure. Sure she's got herself some flaws, who doesn't. You're right…Finn and Gale most definitely would never let anything happen to the Cap'n and she'd never let anythin' happen to them either. They're ol' war buddies, protect each other's backs. And the Cap'n most certainly don't need protecting. She's got better aim than ninety five percent of people out there. Men and women both. She can take care of herself in almost every way. Almost. The Cap'n don't know nothin' bout love, or feelings. But still she could charm just bout any man out of their pants. She's pretty and don't know it. Comes in handy though, men are suckers for a pretty gal…and a pretty Cap'n like her makes things just a tad bit easier. People are always eager to be on her good side, hoping maybe somethin' will come from it. I've seen men literally fall at her feet and she just stepped over 'em without a second glance. Not even knowing it was her that done it. She don't know how to really feel anymore, so she puts on that hard ass mask of hers. Cap'n has been through her fair share of shit and her life has been anything but happy. But the Cap'n is the best of the best and deserves someone who'd be good to 'er. She don't know it yet but I think it'd be good for her. And from what I've seen you could be good for her lover boy." With that she dismisses me from the engine room.

She follows me back into the dining area, everyone but Thresh and Rue is still there. We walk in and Gale levels me with a look that should be able to kill me. Katniss' gaze shifts curiously between us. Finnick raises his eyebrows, half suggestively and half curiously.

"I asked the Doctor to take a look at my bullet hole…don't want that thing gettin' infected." I nod in agreement with her impromptu excuse.

"Right…bullet hole." Gale mutters, putting air quotations around the word.

"Shut yer face Gale!" Johanna's angry voice rings through. "Doc's to pretty for me…not my kind of man." She pats me on the shoulder and moves to sit down.

"Anyways…that right there doc?" Finnick questions. "Absolutely." I reply, "You can't be to careful with bullet wounds."

Gale huffs but says nothing. I take my seat at the table, which has already been cleared. Eventually Annie goes to the bridge to check our coordinates. Finnick pulls out a deck of cards and deals it out.

"Bullshit!" Johanna cries out after Gale lays down three fours. Her eyes dance with amusement as Gale retrieves the cards in the pile. "Oh Gale…don't act like a Mr. grumpy pants." Johanna mocks. She pouts out her lower lip just slightly. "Shut your trap Johanna." Gale grumbles. Katniss snickers as their exchange continues. "You gonna be the one to make me Hawthorne?" She challenges. The tension between the two has only increased from the time I boarded the Mockingjay. I'm surprised they both haven't combusted, any day now. I don't even think they realize how much they both obviously want each other, how crazy they are for each other. However I can't deny that I enjoy watching them go crazy. I can tell the feeling is mutual between the Captain and Finnick, Finnick's eyes glow with amusement and Katniss' lips are pull into a tight smirk.

…::…

"Alright folks. Time to get rid of all these Union supplies. They're burning a hole in my hull and I don't want to see 'em again. So let's haul ass and get them off. Chaff sent the coordinates for the drop spot so let's go." Katniss commands shortly after landing in District 11 on the planet Achim.

I help Gale, Finnick and Thresh load up the boxes of supplies on the trailer attached to the four-wheeler. When we are finished Thresh heads backs to watch over Rue, make sure they stay out of site and trouble. Clove's shuttle departed over an hour ago, heading off on whatever business she lined up. Annie's been singing whilst sitting on the stairs watching us load; Jo sits beside her with an annoyed look on her face. Since she isn't fully healed Katniss won't let her help out. Gale wanders across the cargo bay and straps on a few heavy-duty guns. Katniss has two on her hips and Finnick's got one slung across his back.

"Think we'll be needin' grenades?" Gale mutters to Finnick. "No. Ain't no need for those Gale. Leave 'em behind." Katniss says sternly. "We need to look as friendly as possible. Grenades don't really give that impression." Gale grumbles but puts the grenades safely back into a locked box.

"Are ya comin' there Doc?" Katniss turns her attention my way. I hadn't really thought about it but I admit I'm curious as to how this goes down.

"Sure." I nod. She reaches into a box behind her, pulling out a gun and holster. "You'll be needin' these if you're goin' to be taggin' along. These are stone killers…they ain't all cuddly like me." I scoff at the idea. Katniss definitely doesn't give off a cuddly vibe in the least. Her sarcastic tone on the last half of the sentence lets me know she's kidding, but she's serious about them being killers. I'll need to watch my back.

She hands me an under layer of armor and instructs me to put it on quickly. I unbutton my silk shirt, which is certainly to fancy to be wearing out here…I really need to find some more inconspicuous clothes. Before I pull on the armor I catch Katniss' eyes rake over my exposed torso. My skin is on fire under her gaze but all to quickly she looks away and lets out a small cough. I can't help but feel partly satisfied.

…:::…

Shit. I was not expecting that. I knew that pretty boy doctor wasn't fat but I sure as hell wasn't expecting him to be so toned. I could barely tear my eyes away. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but I ain't to sure I like it. I ain't to sure I don't neither. I can't deny it sure was a nice view.

"Time to head out boys." I call once his shirt is rebuttoned. Seriously Doc…silk…far to fancy for livin' like we do.

Annie cheerfully gets of the stairs, jumps aboard the four-wheeler and drives off. But not before securing a kiss from Finnick. She drives off to the drop point where she'll leave the goods and we'll give Crane and his men the directions there. Sure Crane was hook up with us through Chaff, our contact for District 11…but he's still a criminal…can't trust 'em as far as you can throw 'em. Definitely need to take some precautions. He'll give us the money and we'll send him in the right direction.

"I still don't think Seneca Crane was our best bet." Finnick pipes up as we wander towards the meeting spot. "Seriously…didn't he try to shoot at you last time Cap'n?"

I shrug my shoulders all apathetic like and continue forward. "That's old news. Besides we need to money and he's the closest bet. There ain't no hard feelings…I think it'll be fine."

"He tried to shoot you?" The doctors surprised voice rings out from behind me.

"Yea he sure did." Finnick chimes back in, "We was doin' a drop few years back and Kat here refused to bargain down the price. Ol' Crane wasn't to happy bout it and threatened to shoot her. Kat talked out a compromise after he fired a warning shot. I still think he tried to shot 'er but missed. He never was good with aim." Finnick chuckles. Yea as if my life wasn't on the line or nothin'. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the doc's body is tensed right up…nerves I guess.

After we arrive I survey the land. "So Crane ain't dumb, he'll have snipers placed…" I scan again, "there and there." I point to two shaded indents in the hills. "Gale you mind removing those obstacles…don't kill 'em…just knock 'em out for a bit." He moves out and we wait.

A good twenty minutes later Crane and his gang arrive. Most are on horses, a few on foot. "Everdeen." Crane addresses me with a hint of hostility.

"Crane." I reply. "We got the goods, you got the cash?" Crane holds up a bag of coins. He tosses it over and Finnick catches it and counts it.

"It's good Cap'n." He finally states.

"Alright Crane you listen good." I speak the directions clearly so as not to confuse them. When I finish an awkward silence fills the air.

"I'd appreciate if you rode out first there Crane."

"Yea I would but see I ain't never let go of money I don't have too." His plan for snipers has failed; I can see it in his eyes. We was supposed to be shot dead already.

"Sorry Everdeen but I need these supplies…and I need that money there too."

"I did a job Crane…and I'm getting paid for that job. It's only fair."

Chaff nods his head subtly and a shot is fired. I feel the weight of it on my chest, left side just above the breast. It knocks me flat on my back. Damn that hurts.

A few are shot down by Gale's sniper; Finnick takes out a few himself. Most of the horses spook and take off running. I manage to get one fellow in the knee cap but not much else since I'm still trying to catch my breath.

The commotion subsides and it appears we'll live to see another day and we got the money.

"Captain!" I hear the doctor's frantic shout as the shooting dies down. His loud footsteps thunder towards me.

"You alright there Cap'n?" Finnick calls over.

"Armors dented but I'm alive." The doctor reaches my side, eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Well Finn you were right bought this not being such a great idea." I admit while the doctor helps me to my feet.

"Thanks for sayin' Cap'n." Finnick replies.

Gale returns shortly and we all head back to the ship. With everyone on board we take off again.

At dinner Finnick relays the story and finishes with, "It's a real burn, being right so often." I flip him the bird and the night goes on. The look of concern and terror on the poor doctor's face disappears and everything returns back to normal.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The bruise on my chest turns all colors of the rainbow but fades eventually. Damn good thing I bought that armor. It's worth every piece. The money we earned from Seneca Crane will be more than enough to get us enough fuel cells to last a long time as well as a few bits for much needed repairs, as well as some decent food supplements. It was a good haul. But that don't mean we can skimp on lookin' for work. Course we still need more repairs, this ol' boat is far from fixed up…but she's good and still flyin' so I'm not complaining.

"Cap'n," Annie speaks up, "We should be comin' up on Saphir within the next few hours." "Alright little Annie. You let me know when we're closer. I'll go tell the rest of the crew." She laughs, a hearty sound, "I'm older than you Cap'n…just sayin'. I ain't so little." She turns on the autopilot and takes a few spins in the pilot seat, still wearing that crazy cap.

I turn and wander towards the dining hall, it's lunch time so everyone should be gathered. Sure enough voices and laughter float towards me, gettin' louder the closer I come.

"No I'm not fibbin' ya!" Finnick laughs after the end of what I'm sure was a tale from our war days. Along with all the bad was some good times, hilarious even. "Hey there Cap'n!" Finnick calls out as I enter the room. "I was just tellin' the time that ol' Caesar Flickerman tried dyin' his hair in camouflage."

"Which time Finnick? I recall that happenin' more than once."

"The time when it turned all blue." He laughs and this time I join in. It sure was a funny time. Ol' Caesar was trying for green to blend in with the forest landscape. Instead it turned all blue and he had to make himself a hat from leaves to cover up the sky blue color it did turn. Gave us all a good laugh.

"Well I just came 'round lettin' you know we've crossed into District One at last. We should be planet side of Saphir within hours. We'll be here a while but I don't want anyone gettin' into trouble so don't wander to far. And you two," I motion to Rue and Thresh, " I don't want to see you off this ship…you'd be recognized faster than a cock in a hen house. I don't want to have to deal with _bedaurelich_ circumstances. Jo you go get them parts you need. Buy a few new ones alright? They'll last longer. But only buy new the ones we really need, the rest you can find in the dump. Doctor if you wouldn't mind pickin' up some medical supplies for our infirmary…I know it's lackin'. Finn, you and Annie go buyin' more food. Gale and I will get the fuel cells. _Ja?_" Everyone nods and moves back to their food and chat.

I meander into the kitchen and fix myself a plate before joining them at the table. "Finnick, bring you're wife some grub." He does.

Lots of chatting and laughing takes place before Annie's voice comes over the intercom. "Umm Cap'n…we're comin' up on Saphir…but there might be a teeny problem." I exchange a worried glance with Finnick and Gale before standing up real quick and headin' to the bridge. I can hear many sets of feet following us.

"What's the problem little Annie?" An alarm sounds from the console. "We're closing in Cap'n." She says, with a slightly white knuckled grip on the steering. "Planet's coming up a bit fast there Ann." Finnick states. She chuckles, "Well see that's cause I'm going down to quick. I'll likely crash and kill us all." She's makin' a bit of a joke. If we were in real danger she'd be a lot more serious. I know she's just lettin' me know something's wrong. "Well, that happens you let me know." I turn and walk back to the dining room. "Captian." The doctor's voice is urgent behind me. "Shouldn't you be taking this much more seriously?" His voice is worried.

A laugh barks from my throat before I can stop it. "Don't you worry you're pretty little head there Doc. If there was any real danger Annie wouldn't have been jokin' about up there. She's just riling you up. I'm the Cap'n so it's my job to know any trouble going on in regards to my ship. Basically Annie's just sayin' there's a problem that needs fixin' when we land. Don't be so serious there Doc. Lighten up, take that stick out of yer ass." I chuckle and continue back to the engine room. I can hear Jo's combat boots stomping behind me.

"What problems are we seeing here Jo?" I ask as Johanna surveys the room. Her face is pinched in concentration.

"We'll the thruster is shot. So is the grav thrust. Without those it sure will be difficult for Annie to get a smooth landing. But she's talented. She'll figure it out."

She does.

…:::…

A few hours later, sure enough, we are safe on Saphir. Everyone has moved out to do their set tasks and I am left to wander, looking for work. Clove accepted an invivation to some hoity toity party and will be busy till tomorrow morning, hopefully we'll have work by then.

Cato should be somewhere on this rock, he always is. Living his fancy, respectable life, meanwhile running his less than respectable life of obtaining illegal goods from off planet, hiring petty crooks like me. But I'm not complaining. He's hired us often and word will have gotten to him that we've arrived.

Sure enough a few hours later I'm being led down into the seedy under belly of the city to a warehouse location Cato uses so as not to connect himself to his business.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Captain Everdeen." His silver tongue evident in his conniving tone. "What a pleasure indeed. When I heard you were here I was eager to have the pleasure of your company again Captain. Of course the kind of company I was hoping for involves a much more private situation and far more casual attire." He winks my way, his tone is disturbing rather than seductive like I'm sure he was goin' for. "But it seems I am the only one wishing for such things. Was für eine schande, for I would very much like to capture such a sought for woman." Alright enough is enough.

"Save it Cato. I'm sure there are more willin' ladies waitin' to hear your sentiments. I'm not one of 'em so let's just get down to business shall we? What kind of a job do you got for me?" He sighs at my blunt tone, but I'm not in the mood for his games today, not that I ever am.

"A pick-up on Trist, in District 10. Another contact of mine buried a case of morphling from District 6. I need you to retrieve it. I'll pay you quite handsomely."

"We'll take it." I agree. He gives me a quarter of the pay up front as well as the directions to the hidden goods.

"As always it was wonderful doing business with you Captain Everdeen." He leans forward with a smile, reaches for my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles. I roll my eyes and pull my hand free as soon as possible.

"I'll be looking forward to your return." He says as we part ways.

…:::…

"So do we got ourselves a job there Cap'n?" Finnick asks when I step foot onto the cargo bay.

"Sure do. Cato set us up with a real nice payin' gig." Finnick cringes slightly and Gale grunts.

"I really don't like that you went and saw Cato alone Cap'n." Gale slams down a crate of food that he was holding. "Me neither." Finnick adds.

"What's wrong with this Cato fellow?" The doctor asks curiously as he carefully sets down a crate of medical supplies. He faces shows both worry and curiosity.

Gale turns to him and speaks, "Trust me Doc. You'd understand if you got a look at him. Or saw they way he looks at the Cap'n. The guy is a total scumbag. Treats ladies like objects and uses them as such. He's a highly eligible bachelor and ladies don't mind, they're just hoping they can keep his attention. But he's always had his eyes on the Cap'n. I suspect because she hasn't fallen at his feet, nor does she even tolerate his advances."

"Alright enough." I interrupt. "First of all, yes Cato's got a bit of a nasty reputation when it comes to women. But he's harmless, he's got no interest in me. He treats me the same as everyone else. Ours is a strictly business relationship. No interest on either side."

…:::…

After the Captain said her piece she took of towards the bridge to inform Annie of our next location. The rest of us stayed to sort and store supplies.

"Don't let her fool ya." Finnick spoke up as soon as she was out of earshot. "Cato most certainly is interested. He'd love nothin' more than to get the Cap'n onto his list of conquests. The Cap'n can't see, she never can, all kinds of men want her real bad. Sad thing is the Cap'n just don't see herself clearly." Finnick leans in really close, "But I know you do." He gives me a wink before returning to the cargo.

…:::…

"Annie are we all set to go?" I call up to the bridge.

"Sure thing Cap'n." She calls back as I cross into the bridge.

"Alright." I grab the intercom. "Folks we are ready for take off. Clear everythin' out of the way so we can close up the cargo bay. Time to get this job done." I let go of the intercom. "Annie closer 'er up and get us off this rock." She nods and pushes the button closing the doors, then grabs the steering and starts the engine. A quiet beep indicates the doors are all closed up. "Let's fly Cap'n!"

"All good down here Cap'n." Gale's voice comes over the intercom. With that Annie pulls us into the air.

"Should be on Trist by early next week Cap'n." She informs. "Good to know."

With that I leave the bridge and head over to the dining hall. Hushed shouting draws my attention before I even get through the door. "_Was zur hölle_ Gale! Stop bein' such a stubborn ass!" Johanna yells quietly and harshly. "The crates of protein supplements need to be in that cupboard! This cupboard is for the dairies because it's the only one that's cooled! Seriously Gale!" "Jojo why don't you just back off and let a man do his work. I'll put the crates where I damn well please." Oh shit…Johanna hates that nickname…Gale's in for it now. "Hell no Hawthorne! You don't get to call me that and you sure as hell don't get to talk to me like that! If I were you I'd smarten right up _du hurensohn_!"

"Make me…Jojo." Gale's voice is challenging. "Küss mein arsch Gale." Johanna's voice is cold as steel. "Oh I intend to Johanna." Gale's voice has switched into a husky growl. "You _miststück_." Johanna's voice has changed into pleasant sort of harsh whisper. They've been building up to this for weeks. Last time they were this ticked off with each other I nearly walked in on them in the engine room. They both hate how much they care for each other. I can tell it scares the hell outta Gale, which in turn annoys the piss out of Johanna. She wants to be with him, but he's afraid of gettin' hurt. But he's already hurtin' just by pushing her away. I'd like to tell them they are being idiots but they don't take to kindly to insults.

I can hear their lips meet in a quiet smack. Soft moans and quick breaths fill the room and before I move to interrupt I hear them break apart. Heavy breathing precedes any words. "Meet in my bunk. Five minutes." Gale instructs. "I'll be there." I hear Jo's heavy boots move in the opposite direction, towards the engine room. Gale's soft footsteps come my way. I plaster a knowing smirk on my face and wait for him to come through the door, since I'm in the hall to his bunk I'm gonna have a bit of fun.

He comes through the door and stumbles to a stop. Surprise passes over his features real quick before it gets replaced with embarrassment. "Cap'n," he nods. "So Gale I hear you and Johanna had another fight…time to make up I see." "Stop lookin' at me like that Catnip. You don't understand." I shake my head. "Don't call me that Gale and don't tell me I don't understand. I understand that you are scared, terrified even. You love her Gale, I know it, you know it, hell everyone knows it. But the only one to yellow-bellied to admit it is you. Stop toyin' with her Gale. One of these times she ain't gonna come back. Jo's tough, but no one can take it forever. You best make it right and stop shittin' around. You chose, be with her or don't, but stop bringin' her in just to run away again." He's quiet for a bit, "I don't know if I can Cap'n." I let out a frustrated grunt. "You better try." With another response he crawls down into his bunk.

I turn and walk into the dining hall, where the doctor has recently come in. Silently we acknowledge one another but don't say anything. Johanna stomps through the room, not lookin' directly at either of us, just tryin' to act like she's just passing through. She's not foolin' me.

"It's about time those two stopped dancing around one another." The doctor says, his tone is happy, clearly he don't understand the real situation.

"You heard 'em?" His cheeks blush and he clears his throat. "I did. I'm glad they finally realized how much they want each other." His tone sounds almost dreamy, like this is the comin' together of a great romance.

"Don't let what you heard fool ya into thinkin' nothin'." He turns his gaze on me, curiosity fills his face. "This ain't the first time this has happened, sadly I think it ain't gonna be the last neither. Gale and Jo go through a cycle. They'll fight till they turn blue and then disappear somewhere for a few hours. After that they come back happy as a clam. Then Gale gets all distant again and Jo gets right pissed off. So they start fightin' again. It's a cycle you see." He nods, his face falls with understanding.

"What a shame. They seem so good together. Or at least they seem like they could be."

"That's what fear does to a heart. Gale's afraid of what might happen; afraid to lose her if he lets himself have her. I don't think he realizes he's gonna lose her if he don't get his head on straight and love her right."

"Seems to be a popular opinion." He states. I look at him curiously. He continues, "I've heard a similar speech about you Captain." My eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't see how I'm applicable here. I ain't dodgin' away from nobody." He interrupts me, stepping closer to me, "No you aren't. But it's been said that you are afraid to love. Afraid to let yourself be open to the possibility. Are you Cap'n?"

I stutter and mumble unintelligibly before answering, "You best look at your head there Doc because you're talkin' crazy. I ain't afraid, just cautious. Don't categorize me with the likes of them. You don't know me, you don't know my life." He steps closer and closer to me as I step back in time. My back hits the wall but he still walks forward. "You best be watchin' yer step there doctor. I ain't afraid to punch your pretty mug." He stops, holds up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying Captain. If anyone comes along that meets your fancy I hope you won't be afraid to act on it." He turns around and struts off. My head is a jumble of confusion. I push it aside and get back to work.

**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! I hope you're still enjoying the story! Read and Review, let me know what you think! I really appreciate your comments, they make my day!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Alright folks." The Captain's voice calls through the cargo bay. "Time for the next job. We've got ourselves a pick up. I've got the location we just need to go out and dig for it. Now if only it were that simple. The management here don't really like sightseers, which is why we're goin' to be posin' as buyers. An' there ain't any one of us who looks the part more than the good doctor over here. I mean, the pretty fits, soft hands, so he's definitely a moneyed individual. All rich and pasty white all over—" As she speaks she picks up my hands to inspect them with a humored glint and a sly smile. I interrupt, "All right! Fine, I'll go. Just... stop describing me." With that she drops my hand and snickers. The warmth and tingles is immediately missed.

"Like I was sayin' the doctor is going to be posin' as a buyer, as a distraction. Gale and I will go with him as backup. Annie you stay here with Rue and Thresh. Don't let anybody on the ship. Don't want them learnin' of our fugitive friends. Jo and Finnick will go and dig up the goods. If all goes well we should be out of here by tomorrow mornin'. Clove it's my understanding that you are otherwise engaged?"

"Yes Captain. I have an appointment with one of the magistrates on the north side of this moon. I'll be back in time. Don't you worry."

"Alright. Get to it then. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Everyone disperses. Clove to her shuttle, which takes of, Rue and Thresh back to the more confined areas of the ship, and the rest of us to gather the needed supplies.

"Doctor. I'm gonna need you to dress in some finery. Is that alright?" I nod, "Alright then would you please go and change. We've got places to be."

…:::…

Dressed in a fine silk shirt, and a well tailored suit I head out of my bunk and into the cargo bay. Everyone is waiting, Finnick and Johanna jokingly whistle as I walk in. "My my doctor…lookin' good." Johanna's voice is flirtatious but I can tell it is simply meant in a teasing manner. But Gale immediately stiffens and shoots me a glare. The Captain lets her eyes roam over my body and I feel a shiver build as her eyes study me.

"Looks just about right. Well done doctor." With that she turns and addresses the group. "Alright let's move out. Remember…we want this to go smooth. Let's go."

The Captain strides purposefully off the ship and into the humid heat of the awaiting planet. She stops and waits, we crowd around.

"Alright Doc. Time to take the lead. The rest of ya, get to yer jobs." The Captain says loudly enough for only us to hear. The others break off and go to their assignments. Surely my face betrays my bewilderment because the Captain rolls her eyes, and gestures to the right. So I attempt to put on a confidant façade and stride in that general direction.

Upon entering what I can only assume is the town square we are met by the manager. I play my part as the buyer and he begins his tour. He presents his product in all the finest light. I listen intently and do my best to act interested. The entire day we follow him about, through the plant and fields. The conditions of the workers is horrible, it disgusts and shocks me. But the Captain elbows me harshly in the side and silently communicates that I must keep my mouth shut.

Ahead the manager talks animatedly, Katniss sidles up beside me, and whispers, "the watch is about to change. The other will move the cargo during the watch change so as to best conceal themselves. We need to keep him occupied for just a tad bit longer." I nod my understanding.

"Well that's the tour!" The manager proclaims. "How's bout we head on back and we can talk business?"

"No!" I exclaim a little to quickly. He turns to me with a quizzical brow. "Would you be able to show us a good tavern, or bar? We could talk business over drinks?" I stammer out.

His face visibly brightens. "I like the way you think sir!" He claps me on the back, nearly knocking the wind right out of me.

He leads us to the nearest…bar…if you could even call it that. This rundown shack with bottles made of clay, and furniture made of rotting wood. It is a very different atmosphere than the bars I am used to.

This impression is only furthered upon first taste of what they call drinks. It tastes strongly of alcohol mixed with a very thick, and strange tasting creams. The combination is beyond unpleasant and it takes every bit of strength I have to force it down. Katniss and Gale appear to be having better luck; they must be previously acquainted with it.

The drinking continues and once I begin to feel its affects I cease drinking this strange concoction. Gale drinks a few more glasses, a hazy glaze takes over his eyes and he begins to slur. The manager drinks the safe and remains unaffected. Katniss drinks the same amount and still her words are sure and eyes are clear. She holds her drink far better than someone her size should be able to.

Katniss gives me a meaningful glance, "Well good sir. It's been wonderful talking business with you. How about we reconvene tomorrow to finish up this little transaction?" I do my best to put on the pompous buyer's façade, however the alcohol does make it a little more difficult. He agrees and leads us back to the square.

Once we are back on the ship, Katniss and I had to practically carry Gale the entire way, we see that the rest of the crew is assembled and the goods are safely stowed upon the ship. Katniss releases Gale, whose drunken weight is a bit to much for me, and he crashes to the ground.

"It's bout damn time somethin' went smooth on this boat." She sounds pleased. Her hands rest triumphantly on her hips as she surveys the cargo. Her eyes lit up with satisfaction. "Yupp, this is a good day." She mutters and begins walking out of the cargo bay.

"Captain?" I call out. She turns, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What should we do about Gale?" Should we move him from the floor, or something.

"Leave 'im." She states simply. "Idiot got himself all kinds of drunk and he ain't my responsibility." With that she turns and walks away. I look over to Finnick, Annie and Johanna. Annie chuckles softly.

"Cap'n and Gale go way back. He'd probably do the same to 'er." Johanna and Finnick laugh with her.

"Come on there Doctor. Let's get him to the common room." Finnick says as he bends down to pick up Gale's right side. I grab his left and we bring him to the couches, lying him down before leaving him.

…:::…

"I don't like that we're gonna be dealin' with Cato again real soon. Cap'n don't see it but…" Finnick pauses. "I'm just afraid that one of these times no ain't gonna be right answer." Finnick's has been a little on edge the closer we get to Saphir.

"Do you really think that he'd do that?" I ask with anger rising inside me.

"I sure think he'd try. Cap'n's a highly desirable woman, and a challenge at that. Cato likes himself a bit of both. One of these days I think he's gonna find himself unable to resist." Finnick looks a bit distraught. "You come with us for the drop and you'll see."

"Landing in bout three hours." Annie's voice calls over the intercom.

…:::…

"Shit." Finnick mutters, only loud enough for me to hear. "Keep a sharp eye out Peeta. I'm havin' all kinds of bad feelings bout this."

Gale and Katniss walk ahead of us, carrying the front half of the giant crate of morphling while Finnick and I take up the rear. Katniss is much stronger than her smaller size would lead you to believe.

Finally we enter the warehouse where Cato is supposedly meeting us. We set down the crate and wait.

"Captain Everdeen!" A deep velvet voice rumbles from behind us. "Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." His eyes roam shamelessly over her body, lingering on her every curve. Lust and desire fill his eyes. Yet the Captain doesn't seem to notice at all. "And I see you got my package. Well…one of them at least." He winks along with his obvious innuendo. It flies right over the Captain's head.

"Cato you only sent us out for the one crate." She says, slight confusion in her tone.

"I know." He says, his voice oozing with attempted seduction.

"I know." He says, his voice oozing with attempted seduction.

"Alright enough of this silly talk. We got the goods, now pay up. We've got places to be Cato. I'm sure you understand." Her tone is terse and all business.

…:::…

"Come now Miss. Everdeen. Or can I call you Katniss." He hisses my name as he steps forward to whisper in my ear. "I think it's about time we stop playing this little game. I know you want me Katniss." His breath is hot against my neck. "You should know I want you too. How's about we get out of here…find a place much more private. After all there is a package of mine that you have yet to get hold of."

Oh god…could he seriously be any more ridiculous. "Thanks, but no thanks. I never mix business with pleasure. Not that I would find any pleasure in this. Also, don't call me Katniss. Now if you'll just pay us that money you owe us, we'll be right on our way."

"_Verdammt!_" He curses loudly. Grabbing my arm roughly. I'm startin' think I shoulda paid more attention to what Gale and Finn were talkin' bout. Damn I hate that I'm gonna have to let them say I told you so.

"I don't much like being played, _Katniss._" He places cruel emphasis on my name. "Now I'm real tired of this act you have going. I suggest that you give me what I want, or I'll just have to kill your friends over there." He turns me around to see that numerous men have surround Gale, Finnick and the doctor with guns aimed at their temples.

This has escalated far to quickly for my tastes. "I'd be lettin' go of me if I was you." I warn harshly. Slowly begin to slide the knife I had hidden in my sleeve into the hand he has hidden behind my back. He stands close behind me, but not close enough to see my hands or feel their movement. His mistake. A rookie mistake too.

"And why would I do that?" His voice is seething and his grip is tight. I turn the blade towards him and press it softly against his flesh.

"Let me go Cato or I swear I'll run it through you. Judging by my calculations you wouldn't live more than five minutes. Not enough to get medical attention, nor would you have any good explanations as to what was goin' on out here anyway. Seems you're in a bit of a jam here Cato." I push the blade just a little harder, no doubt cutting into his flesh a bit.

"Now I ain't kiddin' here. Let us go and we'll all leave in one piece." I can tell Cato knows he's got himself trapped. Either he dies or he's got to explain to the feds al about his illegal smugglin' business. If he don't let us go he's hooped and he knows it.

"You stupid bitch." He shoves me harshly to the ground. I land on my knees and he takes a swift kick at my gut. It lands, breaking a few ribs judgin' by the sound of it. A small and involuntary groan escapes my throat. I can hear Peeta and Gale engaged in fights of their own, grunts and the sound of bodies colliding fill the air.

"You see Miss. Everdeen," Cato snarls, "I'm really tired of this game. Now if I'm not going to get what I want…" he trails off, never finishing that sentence. I turn myself over and he's standin' above me. He's got a murderous glare and his lips are turned up in a nasty smirk. In his hands he's holdin' a sword.

"A sword?" I ask mockingly. "To proper for a pistol there Cato?" Probably not the smartest thing to say…especially since he's got himself pretty riled up.

"A sword is all I need for this." He draws is swiftly and puts the blade under my chin. The metal is cool on my skin, and it certainly ain't in a pleasant kind of way. "I can't kill you…I'd get caught for sure. But a serious wound will be satisfactory enough.

The blade quickly flicks out, cutting my cheek. I release a sharp hiss. Warm blood runs off my face.

Another flick and I can feel my shirt fall open. He appraises me with a lustful gaze. It makes me sick.

Again the blade swings out and the warmth of blood starts at my collarbone.

Again, this time my left arm.

Again, just below my right breast.

He looks down at me and I do my best to keep a blank stare. My shirt is in shreds

He presses the blade against my hip, just above the bone. "Bitch." He mutters under his breath. A sharp searing pain comes as he pushes the blade through my skin. This time I can't even hope to quiet my scream.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

I can feel the bruises forming as I take a few punches from one of Cato's goons. I land more than a few punches myself but I obviously am the least experienced fighter here. I feel the need to reevaluate my life as each and every punch finds its mark. I'm a doctor…not a fighter. Why am I even here? Why did I leave my comfortable life again? Surely it wasn't as bad as continually being beaten by random goons. Or the torture of emotions running through at the mere thought of the Captain. Yet I know that now that I have met her I could never leave. I cannot imagine a life where she is not a part of it. And I find myself enjoying the life of a smuggler. The excitement is endless and the people have real character. That is why I am here. This life is far more preferable to the privileged life I was leading.

I can hear the grunts of Gale and Finnick as they engage in fights of their own. But oddly enough I hear nothing from Katniss or Cato. I'm not sure as to whether that should worry or comfort me. No doors have opened and shut so I know they have not left. But they must be farther into the room than we are if I cannot hear them.

The unsheathing of a sword draws my attention, it is a quiet sound but I am attuned to it. The tradition of sword fighting, merely for sport, is common where I am from. Rarely does anyone have reason to use it for any other purpose. I cannot turn away to see who has drawn the sword because I need to keep my attention focused on my opponent.

I can sense the swing of the blade, and hear the quiet sound of slicing flesh. It sickens me to think of who may be on the receiving end. A few more swipes sound. Then a short moment of silence. But then a scream erupts through the air. Startling all of us who were previously fighting. If I thought I had ever known torture…it was nothing compared to this. The scream is undeniably female, and there was only one of those here. _Katniss!_

With all fighting ceased we turn to where Cato looms over the bloodied body off Katniss. His sword is still protruding from her hip. Blood seeps around the wound and her face is contorted in pain. Cato leers with a sickening smirk. His hand still placed on the hilt. I take in the scene; Cato stands above her, nearly pristine except for a growing bruise on his cheek and the blood on his white shirt from where Katniss had pushed her dagger. It was a small cut but bleed enough to leave a nasty stain. Katniss lies at his feet, the worst of her wounds is the sword in her hip, but numerous other cuts decorate her skin and her shirt is nearly in shreds and not protecting much of her dignity. Blood colors her skin in the worst way. She is going to need so many stitches when we get out from here.

Realization dawns on me. I am going to be the one to have to give her those stitches. Images of a shirtless Katniss fill my mind but I squash them quickly since this situation is far too serious for such thoughts. I need to think like a medic, not like a horny teenage boy.

Cato pulls his sword harshly from her torso and she shrieks again before whimpering. Her body curls in on itself, to protect her wounded body.

"Now, I hope you'll think more clearly next time Captain Everdeen. I certainly hope you've learned your lesson and will treat those like myself with the proper respect. Until next time Captain." Cato sneers and bows. He throws a sack of money, our payment, to the ground. Cato sneers. He turns and leaves the room, his men following him, some carrying the crate. Such a pompous ass. He thinks his actions we justified because he intended to defile a woman and she fought for her protection. And he thinks she disrespected him! Yet another reason I am glad I left such a society.

Before he exits the room Katniss summons her strength and yells, "Like hell I'm ever goin' to deal with you again Cato!" He doesn't acknowledge her words and just continues his exit.

"Cap'n!" Finnick calls out as he bolts across the room to her limp, bleeding and whimpering form. He launches to his knees, sliding a little, at her side. His hands flutter above her, clearly trying to figure out what to do.

Gale reaches her next and worry creases his face. He looks down in worry at his Captain and friend but says nothing.

I reach her next, approaching her is harder then it should be. I push myself into doctor mode and pull off my shirt, tearing it into strips quickly. I fold a few strips and push Gale and Finnick aside. I place the folded squares over the worst wounds then secure them with the other strips. She hisses as I tie the strips around her body and cover the wounds. Gently I dab at the one on her check. It isn't bad, merely a scratch. I pick her up, careful not to jostle her terribly. Gale grabs the bag of money Cato had tossed down, and pockets it.

Finnick grabs any other loose things we have dropped and we make out way back to the ship.

…:::…

"Oh my goodness Cap'n!" Annie shouts as we enter the cargo bay. Katniss hangs limp in my arms, weakened from blood loss. I stride purposefully to the infirmary and lay her out on the table. I riffle through the contents of one drawer till I find a container of morphling. I grab a syringe and measure out the proper dosage before tossing the needle to Finnick who stands near Katniss. He catches it and stares for a moment.

"Dope her." I say, my voice commanding. He does and she immediately relaxes, her whole body loosing tenseness.

I grab a pair of scissors, needles and surgical thread, medical tape, gauze, and bandages, as well as sanitizing solution. I place them on the tray near the table where Katniss lies. I grab the scissors first and go to cut off the shredded garment. Finnick places his hand on mine first and I meet his gaze.

"Cap'n ain't gonna be to happy about you doin' that."

"I don't really have a choice. She'll have to deal with it. Or deal with the infections, possibly death. I don't really have time to care about her moods."

I cut the shirt and it falls open. I try not to stare, focusing my mind on the medical instead. I grab the sanitizing solution and a bit of gauze. I fill a small container and place the needles in it. Then I soak the gauze and begin to wipe her wounds, and skin, free of blood. Once she is clean again I can't help but appreciate the beauty of her olive skin as it gleams under the lights. Her skin is smooth, her muscles taught and toned. She is soft in her muscular build. Thankfully her bra is blood soaked so I do not let my mind linger on her breasts; rather the blood pulls me back into a medical mindset. I grab the thread and cut it accordingly. Four of her cuts will need stitches. The cut on her cheek will merely need a bandage. I start with her arm, continue to the cut on her collarbone. Force myself to focus on the one below her breast. Then I work diligently to close her stab wound. It is deep cut, but clean, it should heal just fine.

Finnick appears at my side, holding a towel. "Can I mop your brow?" I look at him quizzically. I'm operating on his Captain and naturally he feels the need to lighten the situation with humor.

"What?"

"I am ready with a fearsome brow mop." He dabs the cloth across my forehead and I just stare at him with a look that says _are you serious._ He chuckles.

"Sorry. I think I saw that on TV once…I had to try." I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness and concentrate again on the body on the table.

With all the stitches complete I soak a clean piece of gauze in sanitizer and wipe the wounds again.

"Finnick grab my med kit from my room."

He scurries from the room. While he's gone I prepare squares of gauze to cover the wounds. He returns quickly and I instruct him to find the tube of antibiotic gel. He hands it to me and I unscrew the lid. I place a dollop on each of my fingers. Each dollop I rub over one wound. Then I place the squares of gauze over the four with stitches. I take the bandage and place it over the cut on her cheek. I cut strips of medical tape and secure the gauze to her skin. I could have done a much better job had I been back in the hospitals where I once worked. But with such rudimentary supplies I am quite proud of my work.

"Finnick would you fetch me one of her shirts. Possibly ask Annie to grab her a clean bra," I feel an intense blush creep over my skin, "and ask her to change the Captain. I feel as if I have pushed her temper enough for today.

Finnick leaves the room to fetch the requested things. I stare down at Katniss' relaxed form. She looks so beautiful, even though her hair is a mess and she is covered in bandages. She truly is the most magnificent woman I will ever know. If only I could gain her trust and if only it were possible for her to fall for me. I run the pad of my thumb over her skin, I brush back some of her lose hair.

Finnick and Annie return. I leave the room and Finnick follows. She closes the door to the infirmary and we wait while she changes the Captain.

A few minutes later Annie opens the door. "She sure is a heavy little thing!" Annie laughs and gives Finnick a quick kiss. They leave together and I return to the infirmary to clean up my tools.

…:::…

A few hours later Katniss is up and about again. The effects of the morphling have worn off and she immediately noticed her change of clothes and tore me a new one until I was able to explain that we had Annie change her clothes. She apologized, embarrassment clear on her face.

I followed her up the dining room. My hands outstretched to catch her should she need it.

Everyone is gathered around, eating. She and I sit and fill our plates.

"Don't any one of you say I told you so." She growls out when she notices all eyes on her.

Gale speaks up, "No one's saying that Cap'n."

Finnick adds his piece, "Yeah, we're pretty much just giving each other significant glances and laughing incessantly." Annie punches him in the arm and Katniss glares. Laughter soon wins out and the room erupts with joy.

Once dinner is done and cleaned up, Annie and Finnick return to their bunk. Johanna retreats to the engine room. Thresh and Gale decide on a game of basketball in the cargo bay. Rue follows the two hulking boys. Clove prepares a pot of tea, setting aside a cup for Katniss and me before returning to her shuttle. Katniss grabs her cup and begins to walk towards the cargo bay.

"I wish sometimes that we had sugar in more supply. I can't say I'm a real big fan of plain tea." She mutters as we walk.

"I prefer my tea this way. I've never been a fan of sweet and sugary tea. I like to taste the combinations of flavors that mingle together."

She laughs. "You sure are a pampered wonder there doctor."

We seat ourselves on the stairs and watch the game of one on one below. She laughs at their antics, since they do not seem to have any rules therefore they play no holds barred, but winces when she does.

"Are you in pain?" I ask, concern laced through my tone.

"Absolutely!" She exclaims. "I got stabbed, you know." She lifts her shirt and I avert my eyes. "Right here."

"I know, I saw."

"I don't care much for those fancy parties. They're too rough."

"It wasn't exactly a fancy party Katniss. In fact I feel like if that is your idea of a party you need to get out more. But it wasn't entirely a disaster." My tone is humorous and she smiles just slightly.

"I got stabbed! Right here!" She exclaims again a goes to lift her shirt to show the bandage once again but I put my hand on hers and force it still. I retract my hand and she drops the hem of her shirt.

"We got paid though." She nods in agreement.

"Thank you." She nearly whispers. I know she is referring to patching her up.

"You're welcome. Let's not do it again though." She chuckles and I join in this merriment.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you are all well. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. I love to hear from you so review please! **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"How are you feeling there Captain?" I ask as she seats herself down on the infirmary table.

"Feelin' pretty good doc. Can we just get these stitches out already?" She grumbles.

I turn around and grab the tray of supplies. I place it near the table and turn towards her. "Umm…I…you…" I stop and force myself to breathe. "Katniss I'll, umm, need you to remove your shirt." I can feel the blush spread quickly from my neck to my cheeks. I try my best not to make eye contact.

"Right." She mutters and starts unbuttoning her top. I do my best to not look directly at her; instead I attempt to busy myself with random objects on the counter. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her fingers working nimbly over the buttons. A faint blush covers her cheeks. She slips out of the brown button down shirt, leaving her only in a white camisole. She clears her throat and I turn back towards her. Forcing my eyes not to linger.

"Let's start with the one on your arm shall we." She nods in agreement. I remove the gauze and wipe the area clean. I snip the stitches and pull them free from her skin. I wipe some gel over the healing wound. I move to the wound on her collarbone. I accidentally run my fingers over the tight skin on her collarbone, she shivers under my touch. I clear my throat and remove the gauze from her collarbone. I snip the stitches, pull them free and gently rub gel over the puckering skin.

Realization dawns on me as to where the next wound is. I clear my throat and shift awkwardly. Katniss looks nervously around the room. "Umm…Katniss," my voice is embarrassingly shaky, "I'm going to need you to roll up your shirt."

Her eyes go wide for a moment before she looks away and mumbles, "right."

She moves slowly and rolls up the hem, uncovering her toned stomach bit by bit. I gulp silently and wish I could find a way to avert my eyes. Luckily for me she never looks my way. She uncovers the next two wounds.

"Lie back please." She obliges and I bend over her, scissors in hand. I repeat the routine on the wound below her breast, being very careful not to brush it with the back of my hand. I notice the way her skin goose bumps under my fingers and where my breath brushes. Finally I move to the stab wound. It has healed extremely well so far. My heart beats erratically at the closeness between us. I do my best to keep myself from reacting to the proximity. I focus on the task at hand and do not let my mind wander until all the stitches are removed and she is re-buttoning her shirt.

"Thanks doc." She says awkwardly before stalking out of the infirmary.

Once she is gone I let out a long, shaky breath. Being near her is almost torturous. My entire body involuntarily reacts to her presence. But I could never act on it. Yet I can't stop myself from hoping.

…:::…

"Alright you lazy fools!" I yell over the noise in the dinning room. "We've got ourselves a little distress call. The sheriff on Uwe called in sayin' that there's been lots of trouble from a group of bandits. They can pay us pretty decent. Looks like it won't be all to difficult." Everyone nods.

"Finnick and Gale," I turn and look 'em both in the eyes, "You know your jobs." They nod, "As for the rest of you, don't get into any trouble."

…:::…

The bandits surround the covered wagon. Predictably they couldn't resist a wagon filled with goods. I can hear the dialogue bein' exchanged.

"Now I wouldn't recommend you nice folks be causin' us any trouble, ya hear?" One says. The leader I assume.

"It'd be a real shame for ya'll to find yourselves in some kind of harm cause ya'll weren't to keen on cooperating." His heavy drawl grates my nerves.

"Yes sir." I hear Gale's fake accent from the front of the wagon.

"Then, afterwards, I think yer goin' to be givin' me a bit of one on one time with the missus over there."

Gale is dressed up to be a simple country farmer. Beside him is what appears to be a bonnet clad wife. Which ain't exactly the case.

"Oh you really are gonna wanna reconsider that request. Sadly I married myself a powerful ugly creature." Gale drones.

"How can you say that? How can you humiliate me like that?" The 'wife' exclaims indignantly.

Gale chuckles loudly, "If I could make you prettier I would!" He says loudly.

"You are not the man I met a year ago." The sound of guns being drawn and cocked draw my attention. I grab my own and silently ready it. Surprised stutters from the group of bandits shows that Finnick has removed his bonnet. Finnick ain't ugly per say but he sure as hell is not a woman. I chuckle silently.

"Now think real hard. Ya'll be causin' a mighty bit of trouble her for a while now. I'm thinkin' they wouldn't be too heartbroken to find a corpse of you. Now you can spend some quality time in a jail cell, but if your hand gets any closer to those pistols…then I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will end you." Finnick speaks sternly.

I hear the sound of cocking guns and so I swiftly swing from the back of the wagon. I fire my pistol; hit the ring leader right in the knee cap. The horses all spook and make a nice distraction. We round those bandits up real quick and throw them in the back of the wagon. I take a good look at Gale and Finnick. Gale looks remarkably like his dad, all dressed up in ragged clothes. Finnick on the other hand, is covered head to toe in a light purple floral number. It takes all my might not to laugh.

"Let's go boys." I command. We hop on the wagon and drive it to town.

The sheriff meets us the minute we hit the town border. He takes the bandits into custody.

The mayor arrives a few minutes later and once he learns of our heroic deeds demands we allow him to throw a celebration in our honor.

At sundown the townspeople light up a fire and bring out all kinds of musical contraptions.

Everyone joins in for the festivities. Even the good doctor loosens up for a change.

"So explain to me why you weren't in the dress Captain?" He asks.

"Tactics of course! I needed to be in the back. Plus I think Finnick likes the feel of them soft cotton dresses. Might be because of the airflow." The drinks have been flowin' and I find that I'm a bit lighter myself.

"I don't even want to know how he would know about that!" The doctor throws up his hands in surrender as he chuckles.

All round the fire people are dancin' and laughin'. Finnick and Annie are holdin' each other close, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Sometimes I wish I could love like that. But I've long since given up hope on that.

Gale is dancin' with some busty blonde. His gaze is filled with lust and drunken desire. I wouldn't exactly call it dancing what they are doin'. It resembles more like two slabs of meat in a grinder. I even see Gale sneak a kiss or two. I know I'm not the only one. Johanna's sittin' just around the fire seeing the exact same thing I am. She's livid, can't say that I blame her. Also can't say that I'm surprised.

Johanna storms away from the fire. I can tell this is gonna be one hell of a night.

More than a few drinks later we all stumble back onto the ship. Johanna is nowhere to be seen. We all stagger to our bunks and call it a night.

…:::…

I awake the next morning to loud voices sounding from upstairs. The dining hall it sounds like. I quickly throw on a shirt and duck upstairs. Rue's and Thresh's bunks are still dark so I assume they haven't yet been woken by the noise. I tip toe as quietly as I can, which isn't all that quiet since I've always been heavy footed.

I identify Johanna's voice immediately.

"What the hell Gale? I saw you last night! And yet you are still denying it! I saw you kissing that bimbo!" She screeches.

"Woman, you are completely off your nut." Gale growls in return.

"No! Don't you dare turn this on me Gale Hawthorne! I was at that fire just like the rest of ya'll. Only difference between you and me Gale is that I wasn't all caught up in some busty blonde's tits! Whatever the hell you was doin' can even be called dancing Gale! And then ya kissed her…am I not enough for you Gale. You hafta get somethin' else on the side do ya? I can't keep doin' this Gale." Her voice drops dramatically in tone and volume.

"I thought one day you'd change Gale. That one day you'd finally make good of all your dumbass promises. I was a fool Gale Hawthorne, a damn fool for believing it. You'll never change. I can't do it no more Gale. I can't keep thinkin', hopin' that you'll finally get yer act together and be with me. I can't keep takin' you back everytime you get lonely. I won't do it no more." I hear her stifle a sob.

"Johanna…" Gale begins.

"No! Don't Gale. Go find yourself some other girl to lie to. I'm done." She finishes and the noise of her combat boots starts towards where I am hiding. I jump back quickly into the stairs and out of the hallway. She tromps by with quiet sobs.

I hesitantly make my way back towards the dining room. Gale still stands in the middle of the room, looking dumbstruck. Just then Katniss comes into the room.

"I don't wanna say I told you so Gale." She speaks softly.

"Then don't." He snaps and storms from the room towards his bunk.

I hear him slam the hatch to his room and then I hear Katniss sigh. I step hesitantly into the room.

"I guess you were right." She looks up at me, no doubt she heard my footsteps and therefore is not surprised.

"I really wish I wasn't." She looks earnestly at me. Her eyes are filled with the sadness that is reflected in my own.

"I don't think they'll be comin' back from this one doc." I agree with her statement. "Johanna has had bout all she can take. Unless Gale gets his head out from his ass I think they're really done."

I nod my head, "Is there nothing we can do?" I ask with the last amount of hope I can muster for their situation.

"Gale's stubborn as hell and Johanna ain't much better. No amount of talkin' is gonna change that. Gale's gonna have to smarten up…best not put your hope in that one." She sighs again and rubs her temple. I know she feels saddened by the situation at hand and I yearn to go collect her in my arms and comfort her. I doubt she'd allow that.

Instead I step forward and place one hand on her shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine," She looks doubtful so I quickly add, "someday." She snorts a quiet laugh and gives me a small smile.

With that I find yet another insight into the enigma that is Captain Katniss Everdeen. She plays tough but inside is someone who genuinely cares. But it can be dangerous to show such emotion in her line of work no doubt. I am even more entranced by this mysterious woman; I want to know everything about her.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry if this is a bit late! Please read and review. Also feel free to check out some of my other stories! I just posted the first chapter to a brand new one!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"They still ain't talkin' to each other huh?" Finnick asks quietly as Johanna leaves the room, Gale is sittin' at the other end of the table with everything but smoke blowin' out his ears.

"Nope. Been a week, don't look to be endin' anytime soon though." I retort.

"Shame." He mutters.

Gale gets up and slams his dishes in the sink shortly after and leaves the room. They've had a few arguments in the last week. All of which involve him tryin' to talk her out of whatever crazy state he claims she' stuck in. In which she always replies that he ain't a real man if he won't take responsibility or nothin' and that she won't hear him till he grows a pair. He is less than thrilled bout that.

"Good morning." The doctor mumbles awkwardly as Gale pushes past him goin' god knows where.

"Morning!" Rue's bubbly voice calls from where she is lying sprawled out on the floor with one of the doctor's medical books. She's been comin' out of her frightened little shell a lot in the past few days. Thresh is still quiet as ever but Rue seems to have finally found her voice. I think she's finally accepted she's safe now. Ain't no one in the verse will find her out here. Not that anyone seems to be lookin' to hard.

No waves have been comin' in about them being wanted fugitives for a while. I think they're startin' to give up. Wouldn't surprise me if a claim sayin' they was dead showed up soon.

Thresh still stalks around, giving nothin' but one word answers and carefully watchin' his little sister. He's friendly enough but I can tell he prefers to quietly blend in. It's funny actually, Rue is so bubbly and kind even after the horrors she's been through, and Thresh is quiet and kinda sullen. Just like me and Prim. Rue reminds me of her so much. I miss my little duck.

The doctor has been treatin' her in the off time when he ain't patchin' anyone up. Says he can't really find anything wrong with her. She has horrible nightmares sometimes, and sometimes she zones off a bit but she seems fine enough.

Annie saunters into the dining hall. "Cap'n there a call comin' in for ya." She prances over and kisses Finnick on the cheek.

"I'll take it on the bridge." I toss my plate in the sink and tromp onto the bridge.

I sit down in the pilot's seat and bring up the call.

"Sweetheart. Good to see yer bright shining face." A slightly drunken slur sounds from the speakers.

"Haymitch." I roll my eyes and scowl.

"Yupp…there she is." He chuckles.

"What do ya want Haymitch? Cause I know this ain't just a pleasure call."

"I got a job for ya. Cinna and Portia need some fabrics picked up from Siede in District 8."

"Then why are they askin' folks like us? Can't they get 'em in a more legal way?"

"That's the thing sweetheart. They can but they won't. Cinna insisted he wanted you to do it. He says he trusts you and only you to deliver his goods safely."

A small smile creeps onto my face. Cinna's a good man, a loyal customer and an even better friend. He would go to illegal means in order to help his friends.

"Well then I suppose I'll run it by the crew and get back to ya."

I sign off and wander back to the dining hall. Johanna and Gale are still missin' but Clove has joined us.

"Listen up. Cinna's got a job for us. A simple pick up on Siede."

Everyone nods.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Captain. It's the first legitimate job you've had in months." Clove's smoky voice carries across the table. "I also wouldn't mind a few days in District One, if you wouldn't mind Captain."

"Yes it is. So it sounds good to ya?"

"What about Cato. Isn't he in District One?" The doctor pipes up.

"Yea but we can steer right clear of that particular area. Cinna and Portia are on the other side of the District. We shouldn't run into any trouble." I explain.

"No objections. Alright. Prepare the ship. Annie, set us on course for Siede."

...:::...

We land on Siede a few days later. Johanna does a few minor repairs and buys us enough fuel cells to get us to Silbergeld, to Cinna and Portia.

Gale stomped off in a huff after Johanna ignored him. Finnick and I followed him to pick up the crates of fabric.

Apparently this fabric is fire proof or something like that. Can only be bought on the black market and is extremely expensive.

We load all the crates onto the ship and Annie flies us out of the world. She sets us on autopilot and we all gather in the dining room for a good dinner. Hopefully Johanna and Gale can shut their traps long enough to eat.

Gale sulks at the table and Johanna won't even look at 'im. The rest of us make good conversation. Even Thresh offers a few sentences.

An alarm beeps through the ship. "Proximity alert." I explain to those who are confused. "We must be coming up on something."

Annie puts on her most dramatic voice, "Oh what can it be? We're all doomed! Who's flyin' this thing?" We all stare at her and she chuckles, "Oh right, that'd be me."

She gets up and skips to the bridge. Everyone else returns to their meals. Not minutes later Annie's voice comes over the intercom.

"Cap'n!" She sounds panicked. "It's Mutts."

Everyone goes dead silent.

"Mutts…" Thresh's deep voice booms with anxiety.

I stand up and run to the bridge. Everyone follows behind me.

I look down at the console and cure enough. They're comin' up on our rear. Locked onto us. They're hungry.

"Annie. What are the chances we can out run 'em?"

"Not good Cap'n. We could try. But they'd have to chase us, it's their way. And from the looks of it they've got themselves some fancy jets burnin'. We wouldn't stand a chance." Her voice is choked and thick.

"Annie. You're the best damn pilot in the verse. There's gotta be some crazy ass idea in that head of yers. Now I need you to dig deep and find it." I say, turning to her and staring her dead in the eye. "If you don't then we are worse than dead."

Annie gulps loudly. "I think I know somethin'. It's crazy but it's our only hope."

"Do it." I command.

Annie nods. "Johanna I'm gonna need you in the engine room."

Johanna's boots tromp loudly down the hall. "Doc, you go help Johanna." I calmly and sternly demand. He moves quickly out of the room.

"Everybody hold on to somethin'." Annie says as calmly as she can.

Rue and Thresh rush back to the dining hall. Gale, Finnick and I grab onto different places of the bridge.

"Alright Annie. Whatcha want me to do?" Johanna's gruff voice comes over the intercom.

"I need you to cut the all hydraulics to the left port jet."

Johanna is quiet for a tense moment. "Okay."

"Okay. Here goes nothin'." Annie exhales shakily.

She pulls one lever, flips a few switches, and slams her hand on an unlabelled button. "Hold on." She says through gritted teeth.

The ship jerks as the left port jet flips in a one-eighty degree spin and the entire ship turns on a dime. Everyone on board is thrown and if you ain't holdin' onto something you're more than likely a little injured.

The ship turns face to face with the bloodied and battered ship. Dread and fear is churning in everyone's guts as we stare dead into the face of certain death. Barely a moment has passed…

Annie reverses the lever and switches and pushes another button. The port jet reverses, Annie slams her fist onto the hyperdrive and the ship lurches forward—missing the Mutt ship by mere inches.

Everyone's jaws are locked, breath held, and completely still.

After about half an hour of silence, except the whir of the engine, Annie lets out a long sigh of relief. "Looks like we're in the clear Cap'n."

Cheers ring out through the ship. Finnick picks Annie up from 'er seat and spins her around, kissing her deeply. Rue, Thresh, Johanna and the doctor arrive on the bridge.

…:::…

The Captain dismisses us to the engine room. The air is thick with tension and panic. It's rather hard to breathe.

Johanna rushes before me, we enter the engine room and Johanna grabs the intercom.

"Alright Annie. Whatcha want me to do?" Johanna's gruff voice fills the engine room.

"I need you to cut the all hydraulics to the left port jet." Annie's shaky voice returns over the intercom.

Johanna is quiet for a tense moment. "Okay."

"Okay. Here goes nothin'." Annie exhales a shaky breath that can barely be heard over the speaker.

I can hear her flipping switches before she tensely says. "Hold on."

I can hear the change in the engine and the ship jolts suddenly. Johanna manages to grab hold of something but I find myself thrown into the wall. Blackness surrounds me.

"Are you alright there pretty boy?" Johanna's voice is deep and far away. The haziness clears from my vision as I slowly come to. Johanna is hovering over me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah I'm alright. What happened?" I ask weakly, my voice still unsure.

"I think we got away. Barely. Annie's one hell of a pilot. But when she pulled her crazy ass maneuver you fell and hit your head. Yer bleedin' a bit there." She points to my eyebrow.

I wipe with my sleeve, a small stain of blood appears when I pull it away.

"Come on." She stands up and leaves the engine room.

I get to my feet, my head is a little dizzy but I push it back. I follow Johanna to the engine room. Cheers sound all around me. When we enter the bridge I see Finnick picking Annie up and kissing her fiercely and passionately. Jealousy tugs at my heart. Katniss stands with a relieved smile on her face, she gives Gale and affectionate punch to the arm, he grimaces. Rue hugs Thresh tightly and he smiles. Rue goes to hug Gale; he's surprised to say the least. Finnick and Annie still hold each other close. Katniss stands next to me and as Gale startles from Rue's hug he bumps into her. She falls into me and I catch her by the waist. Her hands splayed tentatively over my chest. My heart races and a blush lights up her cheeks. She clears her throat and moves away.

Johanna sidles up beside me and sighs. Wistfully she says, "Everybody's got somebody." She looks to Finnick and Annie who are so clearly in love. To Rue and Thresh, a brother and sister who would do anything for each other. She completely ignores Gale's presence in the room.

"I don't…the Captain don't." I reply.

"You and the Cap'n have each other… you just don't know it yet." She replies smartly and I blush at her meaning. She knows of my feelings, could she be implying something?

Sadness creeps into her voice, "Peeta…tell me I'm pretty…"

"Johanna…were I available, I would take you in a manly fashion." I grin.

"Cause I'm pretty?"

"Cause you're pretty."

She snorts. "Thank you. That was very uplifting." She says sarcastically, recovering from her momentary vulnerability and reverting to the snarky Johanna I have come to love.

**Author's Note: Hey all. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"Katniss!" Cinna's happy tenor rings in my ears as I exit the ship onto Cinna's secluded estate.

"Cinna!" I reply with a cheery tone I haven't used in a while.

He stands, dressed in his typical capitol fashions—although abundantly toned down from the normal fashions—his eyes lined with liquid gold, his dark skin still flawless. His bright smile hasn't changed, not one bit. Portia has her arm looped through his. Her gown is rich and flowin' with shades of red that do a wonder at complimentin' her chocolate skin.

Portia releases his arm and wanders forward, embracin' me in a tight hug. She moves on to the rest of the crew and I turn to Cinna.

He holds his arms out for me and I step into them. The comfort of my friend's embrace can't be matched. He gives me a tight squeeze and I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"It's good to see you Katniss." He says as he pulls away and holds me at arms length—appraisin' me. "You look good too. Healthy. I'm glad to see that. But there's something else…" He squints his eyes and cocks his head to the side. "Has someone finally managed to melt that stone cold heart of yours?"

I glare despite his joking tone. He chuckles at me, "How about you tell me about it later." A statement not a question, I don't look forward to that conversation.

…:::…

When we landed I wasn't sure what to expect but I certainly wasn't expecting the reaction Katniss had at seeing this dark skinned man. He and his wife are the simplest dressed rich folks I've ever seen. Yet there is no question of their wealth.

Katniss embraced the woman, Portia, as if she were an old friend. But when she embraced the man, Cinna, it was as if he was family. I've never seen this side of Katniss Everdeen. She is so different around them, she smiles more and laughs—a beautiful sound—it confuses me.

Cinna holds out his arm and Katniss takes it with a wide smile. Portia takes his other arm and they wander into the grand mansion. Gale tosses me a crate and picks up one himself. Finnick already carries one, he and Annie wander inside after them and we follow.

I quirk my eyebrows at Johanna as we set down the crates inside the front door. She shrugs it off and simply wanders into the sitting room where the others are already chatting and Portia is serving tea.

"Please make yourselves at home." Portia smiles. "We insist you stay for dinner. It will be ready in little over an hour. Feel free to wander the grounds or the house. Whatever you wish until dinner time." Everyone nods and conversation resumes.

"Johanna?" I turn to her, noticing her sad smile. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She turns away and I follow her out of the house.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'll be fine." She grunts and I can tell I won't get anything more from her. She's still upset over Gale and rightly so. He's still acting like an ass and she has to suffer for it.

"What is the history between the Captain and Cinna?" I implore.

"I knew you'd caught that. I could see that jealous flush." She chuckles, a dark and throaty sound. "Don't get your panties in a twist there Doc. There ain't nothin' romantic 'tween the Cap'n and Cinna. He is married after all. Old pals those two. Cinna was one of our first real clients. Saved our asses he did."

I look to her in question.

"We got him his goods. Cap'n was delivering them. It was before Cinna had this fancy secluded estate. He was in a much more patrolled neighborhood at the time. It was a pretty risky mission. The Cap'n had the goods and she was sneakin' them to Cinna's house. Patrol caught her. Cinna saved her. Claimed she was one of his slaves and therefore he had the right to her punishment. She probably woulda been shot or hung or somethin' if it weren't for Cinna. He covered it all. Forged the papers sayin' he had her shipped off planet and such. They never questioned it. Cinna covered his tracks good. Saved the Cap'n's life he did. He's good people. He always uses the Cap'n for jobs…then pays us way more than the normal price. Him and the Cap'n have grown real close. One of her closest friends he is."

I nod, strangely grateful to Cinna for saving Katniss so that I could have the chance to meet her.

…:::…

"Katniss." Cinna's warm voice murmurs in my ear. "I have something I'd like to show you." He stands and leads me from the room. I follow him up three flights of stairs to the attic. He wanders to a large semi-circular window.

"What were you lookin' to show me Cinna?" I ask, glancin' around the attic trying to see anything special.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to continue that conversation from earlier."

I groan loudly, "Cinna there was no conversation. You're just makin' assumptions. And not even correct ones."

"Now now Miss. Everdeen. You can't fool me. I know that dazed look you have isn't from the fresh air. There's someone…someone special. Yes someone very special…and I would bet good money on that. I'd bet even more money on that young gentleman." He points out the window and my eyes follow his finger to where Johanna and Peeta are wandering.

"You shouldn't gamble Cinna. I hear it's addicting and all you end up with is nothing." I growl.

"Ah! She protests!" He chortles. "To much in my opinion." He places gentle hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes before he speaks gently. "Katniss. I know you, and I know that you don't look at anyone the way I saw you glancing at that man. Now tell me what is going on."

I huff and turn to face the window, crossing my arms over my chest. I'd like to avoid this but Cinna just won't allow it. "I don't know Cinna. He stirs up all these feelin's that I ain't sure what to do with. Whenever he is near me I feel like my body is being run through with electricity. I can't breath right and I'm distracted. It's frustrating…infuriating even. Sometimes I feel like he's playin' with me and I don't know the game."

"It sounds like a crush Katniss." He winks. "It's not bad to feel these things…"

"I never said it was bad!"

"You didn't have to Katniss. I know you feel like this is a weakness to you. But I promise it's not. You just have to be open to the possibilities of love. Don't let yourself become closed off like Gale."

"I'm not like Gale." I grumble.

"Oh Katniss! You two could be siblings…in every way. Please promise me you won't close yourself off and in doing so hurt that nice young doctor like Gale has hurt Johanna."

"How'd you…"

"I've seen Johanna angry, and I've see her happy. But it wasn't until today that I saw her heartbroken. What did Gale do?"

I sigh, Cinna is far more observant about everything than I'd like. "Johanna decided not to take his bullshit anymore. He wouldn't step up and so she ended them. He's hurtin' but won't admit it and she is hurtin' but won't give in again. It's bout time though."

"He'll come around. I just know it. He loves that girl way more than he knows but he'll realize it soon."

He turns to me again. "You like that man a good deal too…I think you'll be realizing it soon too."

…:::…

Dinner was incredible. Much better than all the packaged and dried items we've been eating for weeks. Fresh meats and vegetables, creamy gravies and more. It was delectable. Conversation with Cinna and Portia was never dull; they always had gossip or other topics or questions.

We had said out goodbyes and just as Johanna has said…Cinna paid a large amount. I could tell it was more than necessary by the way Katniss tried to lower the price. But Cinna wouldn't have it and eventually convinced her to take it.

Annie flew us to a remote little desert on the planet and landed for the night. Clove was still in the big cities doing her work. She had a few days worth of commitments and there was other business to be done. A new job needed to be found and parts and repairs needed to be done.

Aboard the ship we all were allowed to relax for a day. Captain's orders apparently. I didn't see much of Katniss though. Every time I entered a room she exited it with stuttered excuses. She'd avoided me all through the remaining time at Cinna's as well. I was perplexed to say the least.

So I set about cleaning the infirmary and making a list of any required supplies. The Captain had given everyone a share to use to restock the ship and such.

"Hey there doc." Gale's grumbling voice sounded from the door.

"Hi Gale." I said, looking at him as he leans in the door way.

"I found something in the common room…" He pulls out a brown leather journal…my journal!

"Interesting contents…" He taunts. Waving the book in front of himself like a fan.

"Gale you have no right…that's private." My body tenses as he opens it.

"Like hell… you left it lying around. I found it. There ain't much privacy on this boat." He flips through a few pages.

"Dear Diary…today I was pompous and my sister was crazy….Today we were kidnapped by hill folk never to be seen again. It was the best day ever." He reads in a mock voice.

"It doesn't say that!" I protests lunging for the journal.

"Oh settle down. I know it doesn't…I saw that once…in a TV show. Thought it'd be funny."

"This isn't a joke Gale." I lower my voice. There are private feelings in that journal. Things I do not wish him to read.

"Well that was…but this…no this isn't." He thumps his hand to one of the pages of the book.

"No…this isn't a joke at all. You're in love with the Cap'n you are… I don't find that funny. I won't let you hurt her." His voice is defensive. "You tell me know pretty boy…do you intend to toy with her feelings like one of your little play things. I know how you rich folk operate. You find yourself the newest and shiniest toy and dispose of it when something else comes along. I won't let you hurt Katniss that way."

I step back at his insinuations. "How dare you." I growl. "You said it yourself…I love her…I do. I would never hurt her. Unlike you...when I love a woman I love her right. I don't toy with her feelings until she is so put out that she's done with me. No I would never do that. I'm not like you Gale."

"What'd you just say?" His voice is low and dangerous.

"I said I'm not like you Gale. You love Johanna. I know, everyone knows. Hell I think you know it too. But every single time you push her away again. Now she's done with you and you still won't admit your fault. You need to remove your head from your ass Gale and love her properly. She deserves far better than you but she only wants you. You're lucky she does. You shouldn't do this to her."

Guilt and shame cross his eyes but he quickly hides them behind a mask of anger. He tosses my book aside and lunges forward, fists swinging. He lands a punch to my cheek and one to my gut. I'd love to retaliate but it won't do any good here. SO I simply right myself and stare him down.

"Do you feel better now?"

He hangs his head and mumbles, "No."

"You just think about what I said."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry for the super long update time. It's the end of the semester and all. Summer is nearly here though! Well not really...it's still really snowy here in Calgary. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

A few days later and we are still planet side. Clove said she'd be back from her commitments today. We should be good to go then. Good thing too cause I don't want to stay on this rock any longer than we have to. I've got a bad feeling. Like something is about to happen and I can't say I want to stick around to find out.

"Johanna." I call down the hall, I can hear her clankin' tools around in the engine room.

"Yeah Cap'n?" She responds, her voice muffled.

"Clove should be back before dinner. Are we going to be good for take off?" I ask as I wander into the engine room to see Johanna hanging into the engine, legs stretched high in the air.

"Jo what the hell are you doin'?" Surprise and curiosity colors my voice.

"We've got ourselves a bit of trouble here Cap'n. It's gonna take me more than a few hours to fix it. Can't say I'll be done before dinner." Her voice is still muffled by the engine.

"Alright. You just get it fixed fast as you can."

"Will do Cap'n." She mutters from deep inside the engine.

I turn and leave the engine room. Passing through the dining area I tell those sittin' around the table that we'll be here a while longer. Finnick groans dramatically before tromping off to his bunk.

"Why don't ya'll make yourselves useful. I hear there's a dump not to far off that could prove to be a gold mine. Gale will know what kind of parts to grab. And keep your ears open for a job."

So Peeta, Gale, grab Finnick, take the four-wheeler out and head off to the dump.

I head on up to the bridge where Annie is swiveling around in her chair.

"Still a no go eh Cap'n?" She questions but never stops spinnin'. You'd think she'd get sick at some point.

"Unfortunately no. Jo says we got a bit of engine trouble, she's tryin' to fix it. Soon hopefully."

I sit on the bridge with Annie for about an hour. All this waiting is makin' me unwasy.

"Hey Cap'n." Jo's voice comes over the intercom.

"Yeah Jo?" I ask after smashin' my fist against the call button.

"I need a favor from ya. Come on down here."

I nod to Annie and head off towards the engine room.

Jo is leaning beside the engine this time, her face covered in grease.

"Cap'n we've got a serious problem with the axial-flow pump. We're gonna need a brand new one. A second hand one from the dump just won't do it this time. I'm gonna need you to go into town to pick one up. There's a dealer, name's Hobs, he'll have one. I gotta stay here and wait for the guys to return with the parts."

She gives me the directions to where I can find this man, Hobs, before she buries herself in the engine again.

I take the spare shuttle and follow the directions. It leads me to a shady little market. Vendors sit at their stalls, table covered with their odds and ends. I wander to the first vendor, "I'm looking for a man named Hobs. Where can I find him?"

The toothless vendor gives me a lopsided smile before pointing to a stall at the end of the row.

So I tromp off in that direction and approach the indicated stall. An old, grey haired man sits behind the table that is covered in scraps.

"Are you Hobs?" I ask gruffly.

He grunts and nods. "Whose askin? And what's it to ya?"

"My name is Captain Everdeen. I've been told you have a part I need for my ship."

"What are ya looking for?"

"An axial-flow pump."

"Yeah I got one. You got the cash?"

I had him over a wad of Union credits and he hands over a large box.

It's awkward to carry but I manage to tromp back to the shuttle. When I'm just a few feet from the shuttle doors I hear the frantic scurry of feet behind me.

"Captain Everdeen!" I place the box down by the doors and turn around.

"Captain Everdeen!" A tall, thin yet busty, blonde is running across the field towards me. Her golden ringlets flounce over her bare shoulders. The tight fitting dress is rich and elegant. It looks like something I've only ever seen Clove wearing.

"Yeah, that's me." I say tentatively.

"My name is Glimmer. I have a job and I heard you were the best possible one for the job. Are you interested?"

"What's the job?"

"Oh not much." Her eyes flash with malice. "Just a little bit of revenge."

"Re-" I start to question but her lips twist into a snarl and she brings her foot up and it connects sharply with my head. Everything goes black.

* * *

The four wheeler rumbles beneath us as we finally pull into the cargo bay. Finnick hops off and hits the button for the intercom.

"Johanna we're back and we got a pretty decent load."

A few minutes later Johanna's combat boots come stomping into the cargo bay. As she arrives Gale stomps off deeper into the ship. The two of them can barely be civil in the same room anymore. They're both hurting but neither is willing to give in.

She approaches the pile of parts and begins to pick through it. She sorts it into two different piles. Junk and useful, I'm assuming.

It takes her nearly an hour but once she's done she has Finnick and I haul the junk pile off back to the dump.

We make the return trip quickly and once we arrive I can immediately feel a strange tension. Something isn't right.

Annie is sitting on the stairs chewing on her fingernails. Gale is pacing across the cargo bay and Johanna is watching him with an enraged look on her face.

"What's going on here?" Finnick asks immediately after the four wheeler goes quiet.

"Cap'n hasn't come back yet." Annie murmurs.

"What?" The unfortunately high voice comes from me.

"I sent her out for a special part two hours ago and she still isn't back. But she should be." Panic is evident in her voice. "And would you please stop pacing! It's driving me crazy!" She roars at Gale and he stops with a startled expression.

A loud whirring sound outside the ship alerts us to the return of a shuttle. Everyone looks up hopefully until it is evident it's Clove's. The sound of her docking echoes through the cargo bay and a few moments later Clove steps out of her shuttle and surveys the situation before her.

"Who died?" She jokes.

Johanna explains the situation and Clove joins in the worry.

"We should go see Hobs. See if he can give us some answers." Johanna concludes.

"We can take my shuttle." Clove volunteers.

* * *

Darkness. Pain.

My hands are bound above my head with harsh chains. A cool metal structure digs into my back. Rough fabric binds my eyes in blackness.

The side of my head throbs from where that bitch landed her kick.

The room reeks of blood. Not exactly comforting. Then again none of this is.

* * *

Even from Clove's shuttle we can see Katniss' shuttle in the field below. Finnick tries to radio the shuttle but there is no answer. So Clove lands beside it and we all pile out.

The doors are still closed and a lone box sits outside the entrance.

Johanna opens the box carefully and sighs.

"It's the part I asked her for." Finnick opens the shuttle and places the box inside. He disappears inside for a minute.

Upon his return he says, "She's not in here."

Johanna begins to march into the shabby market, down to the end of a row of stalls.

"Hobs." Her voice is demanding.

"A woman came by here not that long ago. Bought an axial-flow pump. Where is she?"

The old man looks up at her, not even intimated by this very angry Johanna Mason.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few credits will jog my memory."

Johanna growls but hands over a few paper bills.

"Yeah I saw her. She was just standing by that ship over there. Some blonde escort asked me what her name was before she took off after her. They exchanged some words. It didn't look like an argument. But then Blondie gave her a real good kick to the noggin. A few muscular type men showed up all of a sudden and hauled her away. That's all I know."

"This escort you mentioned. What exactly did she look like?" Clove demands.

* * *

I can hear the creaking of an opening door. Light footsteps approach and perfume floods my nose.

"Ah Captain. Good to see you are awake." Glimmer.

"Yeah…good." I deadpan. "I do often consider being kidnapped a positive morning experience."

"Well I'm happy I could oblige." I roll my eyes even though she can't see me.

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want. It's what my master wants."

"Master?"

"Yes. You've wronged him and now he wants revenge."

"I've wronged a fair amount of people in my day. Would ya mind be a tad more specific?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Be patient. For now just relax." A pinch on my arm and suddenly a dizzy feeling takes over.

* * *

"Glimmer." Clove decides after the vendor's description. Her voice is full of dread.

"Who's Glimmer?" I question. " Why is she so bad?"

"It's not her that's bad. It's her master, the man she works for." She says. Her face contorts with anguish. "She's a personal escort. Unlike me she has only one client. He owns her and she is to do whatever he needs or desires. Unfortunately in this case…Glimmer is also in love with her master. She'll do anything for him. She also hates when his attentions are drawn elsewhere. She'd be more than willing to kidnap, even kill Katniss if her master asked."

"Who is it Clove?" Gale's gruff voice takes on a commanding tone. "Who has taken Katniss?"

"Cato." She whispers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading! The reviews I got last chapter really made my day. This story doesn't get a lot of response but it is one of my favorites to write so whenever I get reviews on it I am happy for days!**

**Let me know what you think about latest chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

"Cato." I growl.

A few moments ago heavy boots had stomped into the room. Immediately a chill ran through my body, but I knew I wasn't cold.

I could hear the footsteps circle around the metal structure I was bound to and I can feel the mysterious character's eyes roam over me. Dread settles deep in my stomach.

Icy cold hands roughly grabbed my face then moved to untie my blindfold.

When the cloth had fallen away I looked right into his icy and angry blue eyes.

"Cato you bastard you'd better be thinkin' 'bout letting me go sometime soon. I sure as hell didn't wrong you. I made it real clear that I was never interested in you. You chose to ignore it. You have no reason for revenge here."

"That's not true Captain Everdeen. No one denies me what I want. And you have done just that. You disrespected me. For that you must suffer. No one dares to treat me as you did. I thought that stab wound would have taught you your lesson but clearly you are still a disrespectful bitch."

"Cato you are such a self-obsessed little prick. You have no right to consider others inferior to yourself. And likewise, you cannot treat people as toys for you to play with or dispose of at will. You are a sick man. Why don't you go back and play with your little whore, Glimmer was it? I'm sure she'd be willing than I."

He snarls and reaches out to strike my face.

"I can have Glimmer anytime I want. You, however, are a challenge. You are a wild spirit and I am going to break you."

…:::…

"Hurensohn!" Gale growls before hurtling his fist into the wall of the cargo bay.

Ever since Clove told us that it was Cato who had captured Katniss, Gale had become a man possessed. The only words from his mouth were curses and he threw punches at any inanimate object within reach. Johanna locked herself in her bunk, preferring to be angry in silence. Finnick and Annie just keep exchanging sad glances. Rue is confused; no one is willing to tell her why it is so horrible that Cato has Katniss. I think it is because none of us wish to think about what might be happening to her.

"What are we going to do?" I yell, startling Finnick and Annie from their staring. "We have to rescue her! We can't keep sitting here and doing nothing!"

"Guns." Gale growls, "We're going to need lots of guns. Also I think you're gonna need some training pretty boy. You'll need to know how to aim. Annie, set a course for Saphir. We're going to need to land near the warehouse district, but not so close that we draw attention."

Annie stands up and heads up to the bridge. Gale follows behind her and stops in front of the door to Johanna's bunk. He pounds his fist against the cool steel and yells out for Johanna to "open the damn door."

"What the hell do you want Hawthorne?" Johanna yells back as she climbs out of her bunk.

"We're going to get Katniss. Grab your guns and get ready. Put on one of Katniss' bulletproof vests, you need to keep yourself protected." He commands.

Johanna's face slowly contorts in anger.

"What do you care if I protect myself? You sure as hell don't care about me so don't even bother pretending Gale."

"Johanna…" Gale begins to protest.

"Save it for someone who cares." She growls.

…:::…

"Ah!" My screams echo through the abandoned tin building. The lashes of Cato's whip rip through my skin. The warmth of blood runs across my tattered skin. The air is permeated by the metallic smell of blood. My blood.

My wrists are gashed and bloodied from the metal cuffs. Wounds litter my skin. Old scars have been torn open again.

My body is crying out in pain. Every inch of my skin is on fire. My raw skin is screaming.

"Now, you see Miss. Everdeen," Cato sneers, "if you had only been willing to cooperate and give me what I want…well then all of this could have been avoided."

"Go to hell Cato." I spit through gritted teeth. "All you want is a warm body to get your jollies. If it's that or torture…I must say that I prefer the torture."

"Bitch." Cato snarls, "If you want torture…I'll give you torture." He steps unbearably close to me, his face is a mere inch from mine.

"Bring it on." I attempt a snarky grin but I can feel that it falls short.

…:::…

"Isn't Cato smarter than to bring Katniss to the same warehouse we've all been to before?" I ask Gale who is silently striding in front of me.

"Yes. But he ain't smart enough to go far from his comfort zone. Cato has power here, so he'll stay close. There are plenty of abandoned warehouses in this area for him to use. He'll be here."

We wander through the abandoned district. Most of the street lamps no longer worked and the silence around us is eerie.

The lights all around us flicker.

"Someone must be using a lot of electricity." Gale murmurs.

The lights flicker again.

"Did you hear that?" Johanna freezes. Her features are fixed in an intent listening face. Her mouth hangs open slightly, her eyes are unfocused and her head is cocked to the side.

"Hear what?" Annie asks curiously.

We all stop in our tracks and listen intently. Almost everyone cocks their head slightly to the side as if that will improve their hearing.

The lights flicker again and in the silence I hear it…

A small and quiet scream trickles into my ear.

"She's this way." Gale growls.

Gale takes off down a side street. Despite being laden with heavy artillery his footsteps are still silent as the grave.

Johanna on the other hand, in her black combat boots, is not so quiet. I know my footsteps aren't quiet either but at least I don't have combat boots. I know we are loud because I can see the frustration building on Gale's face.

Finnick and Annie had taken off in another direction to enter the warehouse from another side.

Thresh and Rue are safely back on the ship, waiting for our return. Poor Rue was a mess when we left. For such a small thing she has such a big heart and she is very worried for Katniss.

The lights continue to flicker almost every minute. It worries me to think of why they are flickering and why so often.

A few more turns and we are standing near yet another warehouse. Gale slows again before creeping towards a side door. He peels it open really slowly, avoiding any loud creak it may make.

He gestures us forward with a wave of his gun. As quietly as possible we follow him in. The screams have only gotten louder the closer we get to the center of the warehouse. I try not to think about how completely female they sound.

The dim warehouse lights flicker in a continuous pattern and the closer we get to the center the more my hair seems to stand on end.

The low hum of voices catches my attention; I know Gale has already heard them. As quietly as possible he readies his gun. Johanna does the same but unfortunately for me I just stare at the weapon in my hand…completely dumbfounded. Johanna rolls her eyes and motions for me to wait behind.

The two of them jump from our point of cover and the sound of gunshots fills the air. After a minute Johanna's voice growls for me to come out of hiding. I step around the corner to see four bodies lying on the ground, blood pooling around their motionless forms. Dead bodies don't bother me; however knowing that I've basically assisted in their deaths is unsettling.

Johanna and Gale begin to move farther into the building and I follow them. We walk briskly until we reach large double doors. Finnick and Annie emerge from a hallway to the right.

Wordlessly Gale pushes through the doors and into a large empty room. Our group walks into the room. Everyone looking around, everyone confused. I know I had expected Katniss to be behind that door and from the looks on their faces…so did everyone else.

"Where is she?" Annie's small voice echoes in the large space.

"You won't find her here." A low and menacing voice sounds from the darkest corner of the room.

"What have you done with her you _hurensohn?_" Gale growls and stomps towards Cato and his defense. All of them raise their loaded guns in response.

Gale steps back with his hands raised.

"I've dealt with her as I saw fit. She deserved punishment for disrespecting me."

"You're crazy." Johanna snarls.

"Where is our Cap'n? And what state have ya left 'er in?" Finnick attempts to keep his voice calm and controlled.

"She's somewhere that I can keep an eye on her. And she's alive…if only just." His lips twist in a nasty sneer.

"Well then it looks like we got here just in the nick of time…so what does that make us?" Finnick asks.

"Not now Finnick." Annie grumbles.

"What does that make us?" Finnick speaks slightly louder.

"Big damn heroes." Annie replies in a monotone voice.

"Ain't we just." Finnick continues with a smile on his face.

"Damn it Finn! Is this really the time for jokes?" Johanna thunders.

"No you're right." Finnick speaks again in a lilting tone. With a smile on his face he takes the revolver from its holster and begins to fire rapidly. Gale and Johanna do the same.

Bullets fly across the room. However Cato's side takes a much more serious impact. All of his bodyguards have fallen dead, Cato stands alone. On our side a few bullets grazed Finn, Gale and Johanna. Blood seeps into the fabric of their shirts.

Finn appears to have taken a bullet to the shoulder but is forcing the pain away. I rush to his side, "Finn are you alright?" His face is paling as more blood seeps from the wound.

"Yea doc I'm fine." His voice is strained. "Let's go get the Cap'n." His steps are slightly wobbly.

Gale already has Cato at gunpoint.

"Now Cato…you've got no more men. Now tell us where the Cap'n is or I ain't gonna hesitate in shootin' you."

"She'll die before you can find her." He smiles as he says the words.

"Like hell she will." I yell and storm towards Cato. My fist connects solidly with his gut. A loud grunt echoes in the room and Cato coughs up a few droplets of blood.

He chuckles darkly, "I'll tell you where she is," he coughs again, "Only because I'll be so satisfied to know that she'll definitely be dead by the time you reach her. You see when I left her to come and deal with you…well she'd already died once. I brought her back because I wasn't quite done with her. But I know she was just…well dying…to be free from all the pain." He grins maliciously. "She was barely breathing last time I saw her. That beautiful olive complexion of hers was all bloodied, purple and deathly pale. Still there really isn't any use for her now anyways. They say every woman only has one good time in her…and let me tell you…I took a nice ride on h…"

His rant is cut short when the handle of my gun cracks across his face. Anger rages through my veins. Every cell is ignited in fury and hatred. My vision is colored shiny and red and I feel completely out of control.

"You didn't." The deep and furious voice is barely recognizable as my own. "Katniss wouldn't let you touch her like that. Sure you could have tortured her all you want but she'd never let you get away with anything else."

His evil grin remains unchanged.

"Be that as it may…she'll still be dead…and you're only wasting time."

"You bastard!" His head whips to the side with the force of my fist.

"Peeta!" Johanna screams from beside me. Gale's hands grab at my shoulders and forcibly turn me away.

Johanna lands a solid slap across my cheek. "He's tryin' to distract you! Don't let him get to ya. Katniss needs you right now."

Her words instantly sober me and I nod. With one last blow Cato falls to the ground in an unconscious lump.

"He has to be keeping her in the building. We should spread out and search." Level headed Gale is back.

Everyone nods in agreement. I look around at my comrades, all of us determined to find our respected Captain who we love dearly…just not all in the same way.

"Finnick, Peeta…" Gale commands, "you take the west half of the building. Annie, Johanna, you take the east. I'll look in the basement."

Everyone nods, not bothering to question Gale's plan.

"Keep an eye on Finnick." Gale mutters to me as he passes. "He ain't lookin' to good."

I look closely at Finnick and realize Gale's right. Finnick looks awfully clammy and pale. The shoulder wound seems to be more severe than I thought...and in my previous rage induced stupor I hadn't noticed his condition. Mentally I kick myself. But as much as I wish I could get Finnick to the infirmary and patch him up…well I know that just won't happen. Finnick won't allow us to leave without Katniss…and I just know I couldn't abandon her either.

Finnick and I begin to search the hallways and empty rooms on the east side of the building. So far we've found absolutely nothing. Just rats and dust.

Finnick's condition is worsening, my worry is increasing. I tried to mention it to him a few moments ago but he shut me up really quick with a serious, "I'm fine."

However his steps are growing increasingly heavier and more sluggish and he is swaying more and more.

"Finnick?" I call out, but get no response.

His body crumples before me and I rush forward to catch him.

"Finn?" I give his face a firm pat but still nothing. His heart beat is slowing and his skin is growing cold.

"Damn it Finn don't you give up now." I growl and hoist the sturdy man over my shoulders.

"Finn is down. I'm taking him back to the ship." I say over the radio.

"I'm sorry Katniss." I whisper into the empty room and begin to make my way to the exit. Finn will die if I don't rush now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! Sorry for the delay in updating! Time really got away from me! Hope you like the chapter! Read and review...let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

"Catnip!" A panicked voice calls out my old nick name. Who gave it to me again? I can't even recall the simplest details anymore. Not that any of it matters here. The comfortable blackness surrounds me. I feel like I'm floatin' in a warm bath.

It's perfectly peaceful except for that voice which keeps echoing inside my mind. What was happening before this? I can't seem to recall. All I know is that I'm happy here in the blackness, floatin' in comfort.

"Katniss Everdeen don't you dare think you can go dyin' on me!" The voice, a man's voice, screams. The once peaceful stillness I had been enjoyin' begins to crumble.

Everything begins to shake, like a quake. The warmth rushes from in, leaving only cold in its wake. The comfortable floatin' feelin' is long gone, all I feel know is pain and stiffness.

"Come on Katniss, you're stronger than this. Don't you dare give up on me."

_Gale._

"Gale." The word tumbles from my mouth, not very strong, but still enough for him to hear.

"I'm gonna get you back to the ship. That doctor of yours is gonna fix you up. I promise." I feel my weight being lifted and carried. My mind would normally try to fight unconsciousness…but right now I just can't seem to care.

…:::…

Finnick's unconscious body weighs me down as I trek back to the ship. It's a longer walk than I realized before and my knees are quaking with the effort.

The ship comes into view and I force my burning muscles to push forward.

"Peeta!" Rue's small and worried voice floats from the ship.

My throat burns with every deep breath and I struggle to keep each leg moving forward.

Large footsteps come towards me before Finnick's weight is lifted from my shoulders.

Thresh grunts and turns to walk towards the ship.

"Put him in the infirmary." I huff out.

When I've caught my breath I rush to the infirmary.

Finnick is lying on the bed; Thresh is carefully arranging his limbs. For such a large and intimidating man he is very gentle.

I head immediately for the sink and wash up. Hurriedly I grab my tools and all the supplies I'll need.

"Thresh. Wash up. I'll need your help."

He grunts and nods before doing what I said.

Thresh is a useful assistant, he hands me all the right tools whenever I ask.

"Finnick!" Annie's scream echoes through the ship, it's filled with panic and fear. It's heart wrenching.

Stomping feet begin to approach.

I look down to Finnick. He doesn't look good. He's pale and his breathing is fearfully slow. I don't want Annie to see him like this.

"Stop her." I look Thresh dead in the eye to force him to understand the severity of my request.

Annie starts through the infirmary door but Thresh intercepts her. She thrashes and screams, she cries and weeps but Thresh holds her steady as I continue to work. She shrieks Finn's name over and over between her sobs.

Tears prick my eyes as I listen to Annie behind me but I force myself to concentrate on Finnick. I remove the bullet, which had been buried deep and laced with a slow poison, before patching him up and give him a general antidote. He's lost a lot of blood but it looks like he'll pull through. I sigh in relief as I step back.

Finnick's breathing slowly evens out and his heart beat begins to grow strong on the monitor. He'll be ok.

Johanna has joined us in the infirmary and is hugging Annie from behind while Thresh is still consoling her, her face buried in his massive chest.

"Annie." I speak softly, she raises her red rim eyes to me and wipes her tear stained cheeks. "He'll be ok. I promise."

She rushes to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Thank you Peeta." She whispers, interrupted only by a few hiccups. "I almost lost him didn't I? Please be honest with me."

"Yes. I didn't know if he'd make it back to the ship. But he's fine."

"Thank you."

I look to Johanna; her face is fallen. I ask the silent question and she lowers her head.

"We didn't find her, but we haven't heard from Gale yet. I thought he had come back with you." She says before silence fills the room again. Annie moves to Finnick's side and gently takes his hand.

A loud pop disturbs the room before noisy crackling erupts from the radio on Johanna's hip.

"I…basement…not good….Katniss." Gale's voice emerges amidst the white noise. Everyone jumps at the mention of Katniss.

Johanna grabs the radio, "Gale! You're breakin' up!"

"I found her…rough condition…headin' back…prepare…infirmary now."

_Rough condition. Infirmary now._

Those aren't exactly comforting messages.

"Gale! Gale!" Johanna yells into the radio but we get no reply.

"Thresh help me move Finnick to the counter over there." Gently we both lift Finnick onto the stretcher and relocate him to the counter.

I wipe the bed and utensils clean to prepare for whatever condition Katniss is in.

"Open the doors!" Gale's voice suddenly roars through the radio.

Johanna bolts from the room and she clambers through the ship with everyone, even Annie, hot on her heels.

She smashes her fist against the button to open the cargo bay.

Time always seems to slow when your heart is racing…this is one of those moments. The cargo bay doors seem to creep open, in fact I think they are slowing down.

The top of Gale's head comes into view. Then his full head, his back is to us. As more of him comes into view I can see that there is blood covering his sleeves. Dark, ragged hair hangs out from one side of his body; long legs covered in tattered pants hang from the other.

She's been missing for days. Cato has had his grimy hands on her for days…what could he have done?

When the doors land with a heavy thud he turns around slowly. I focus on his face first…worried of what I might find when I look down. Gale's face is hollow and blank.

Johanna gasps, Thresh lets out what sounds like a low growl, Clove—who I hadn't realized had joined us—whimpers, and Annie lets out a pained cry.

I let my eyes fall to Katniss' limp form. Her face is completely covered in bruises and blood…most of it dried. Her hair is matted with blood. Her nose is bent…broken. Blood has dribbled down her bruised neck. I can see the shape of fingers in her bruises. She doesn't have a shirt on anymore just a dirty and stained cotton bra. Electricity burns cover her skin. There is no pattern to them, just completely at random. The bruises on her ribs tell me that most likely her ribs are either bruised or broken. Her one arm is bent at an odd angle, also broken. Her legs look to be fine, except for the cuts and bruises. Much to my relied her pants appear to have not been touched or removed. At least I have that to be thankful for.

"She hasn't said anythin' to me since I first found her." Gale stumbles over his words. "She mumbles a bit but her breath is comin' shorter and shorter."

Annie has wandered over to where Gale stands, the only one who ahs been able to move from their frozen and shocked state.

"She ain't breathin' Peeta." She turns to me with worried eyes.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." A returned sense of urgency flows through my veins.

Gale sets her on the bed. I check her pulse…it's faint. I hook her up the machines and study her decreasing heartbeat.

"She's going into cardiac arrest." I try to say as calmly as possible, trying to focus myself instead of panicking. "I need everyone to clear the room."

"No way…" Gale begins to protest.

"Get out! She's dying Gale! Let me save her!" I holler.

Everyone quickly exits the room and I turn to Katniss' body.

I begin CPR, methodically administering it.

"Come on Katniss. Don't give in. I've only know you a short while but I sure as hell know you aren't a quitter." My voice is strained from my efforts.

Her heartbeat is slow and struggling.

"Please Katniss." I beg. "Don't give up, don't leave me. You have no idea the effect you have on people…on me. I need you. Ever since I came aboard this ship and saw you…I've cared for you. I couldn't explain it…not until the moment you were gone. I love you Katniss. I've been falling in love with you ever since you first punched me. I can't let you die without knowing that. I can't let you die without telling you how much I care. I don't care if you don't care about me that way…just please don't die. Not now."

Her heart flat lines.

"No!" I grab the defibrillator and press the paddles to her chest. Her body convulses but her heartbeat does not return. Again. Nothing. Again. Still nothing.

"Katniss Everdeen I love you…don't you dare give up yet." I command her…hoping it will help yet knowing it won't.

I lean down and grasp her face between my hands. I crush my lips against hers, which are cold and still.

"Please." I whisper and plead.

Again….

* * *

**AN: Hey all! Thanks for sticking with me. The end is coming up soon. There are still a few more chapters but still I'll be sad when this story is over. I love all the reviews you've left and every follow/favorite means a lot to me. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

_Bu-dum._

One gentle thud.

_Bu-dum._

The tender thumps of a heartbeat growing strong. A choked laugh escapes me. Relief courses through me.

_She's alive._

The steadily growing beats are like the most heavenly melody.

Her chest begins to rise and fall with deep breaths and I find myself able to breath again. I wipe away the streams of tears that had tracked their way down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

…:::…

Annie peers her head around the corner, "Anything?"

"She still hasn't woken up." I rub my tired eyes. I haven't really left the infirmary since yesterday. Finnick woke up early this morning and Annie helped him back to his room to continue recovering. I've only left twice to quickly check on Finnick.

"Let us know if she does." I nod and she leaves.

I stand up to stretch my sore muscles. I busy myself with tidying the room…just like I did this afternoon…and this morning…and yesterday evening. Keeping my hands busy helps distract me.

Yesterday I cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Reset her arm and nose, and taped her ribs. I'd done all I could; her body would have to do the rest.

I'd already changed her dressings twice today…a third would really be overkill.

A low groan pulls me from my obsessive cleaning.

"Katniss." I rush to her side again.

She blinks rapidly, but I catch flashes of those beautiful gray irises. Her face contorts and relaxes before her eyes fully open.

She looks around, squinting occasionally into the lights.

"Doc?" Her voice comes out gruff and raw.

"Yes Captain." I try to answer her formally and try not to laugh at such formalities in a time like this.

"Wha happ'n'd?" Her lips fumble around the words.

"We rescued you Captain. You're going to be all right. You'll just need a lot of recovery time."

"I died…" She says matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

"You bring me back?"

"Yes."

"You told me you loved me when you thought I couldn't hear?"

My heart stops for a brief moment before racing uncontrollably.

"Err…I…well." I stammer.

"Yes or no doc. It's a simple question…just needs a simple answer."

"Yes." A forced whisper.

"I heard you." She whispers in return. "It was real nice of you to say all them pretty things. It was probably one of those in the moment things."

"I…err…yeah one of those in the moment things." I attempt to agree with her.

"Didn't sound like of them though." She states.

"Katniss I…"

"Peeta." She stops the beginning of my excuse.

_Peeta…_

She used my real name…and it sounds so beautiful falling from her lips.

"Yes Katniss?"

"Kiss me again."

And I do.

…:::…

He leans in; even though I know it ain't…it feels like slow motion.

His lips connect with mine, gently at first. Tingles run through my body, starting where his lips caress mine and running all the way to my toes. His lips linger, just brushing mine.

"Is this real?" He asks with disbelief.

"Yeah, it's real." I almost don't believe it myself.

"I'm really happy you're all right Katniss. I don't what I would have done if you had died."

I don't know where this came from. I'd been tryin' to avoid him, avoid all those feelings he was bringing out.

"Oh Cap'n you're awake!" I groan as I hear Annie's shrill voice and her stomping footsteps.

"The Cap'n is awake!" I suddenly hear over the intercom.

Within minutes everyone is crowded into the infirmary.

They all chatter and inquire about my health. Quickly I grow tired of it.

"You all got jobs so go do 'em!" I holler, "I need to rest."

…:::…

A few weeks later I've healed enough to move around the ship. However everyone is still very adamant about me takin' it easy. They won't even let me lift small objects. Peeta is the worst of them all. He hovers occasionally…until I holler at him. He tries to do everythin' for me and when I get angry he kisses me deeply and I can't remember why I was angry to begin with. I can't remember ever being so happy and it scares me a little. All this time I lectured Gale on his relationship problems when I had my own. But every day I force myself to stay. I force myself to resist pushing Peeta away. I force myself to go against my every instinct.

Ever since that kiss in the infirmary we've grown increasingly closer. It wasn't until last week that we really discussed the status of our relationship. It sure feels strange being a girlfriend. We spend nearly all our time together now and when no one is looking we steal kisses. I must admit that I really enjoy kissing him.

Peeta relocated from his bunk to mine. He insists it is so he can observe my injuries but I know it is more than that. I must admit that I like waking up next to him. It's like he changed me with one kiss. I like it, even if it terrifies me.

Now we are on a mission to Dreck. A simple drop off of medical supplies to the poor settlers there. We are less than an hour from our destination when Annie tells us all to prepare for landing.

I head to the cargo bay to supervise…not help…the unloading of the cargo. I watch as Peeta, Finnick and Gale prepare the cargo. Every now and then Peeta looks my way and smiles warmly and I find myself blushin' for no reason.

I feel the ship jolt slightly as it lands and the cargo bay doors begin to open. A small crowd of settlers awaits and they rejoice when we unload their medical supplies.

"Please would you do us the honor of joining us in celebration tonight? You will be our honored guests." The man who appears to be the minister asks us hopefully.

"We'd be honored!" Finnick exclaims jovially.

So now I find myself among the villagers. A large fire blazes in the center of the gather. Make shift tables are set up and a lovely spread of real food—not canned or frozen—is waiting to be eaten. Jars of ale are passed around. Music and dancing begin and the villagers all join in. Laughter fills the air.

Finnick and Gale are already very drunk. Annie is sort of following Finnick around…mostly makin' sure he doesn't fall into the fire. When Finnick gets drunk he thinks he can dance…he can't.

Peeta insists that I don't drink; apparently it won't sit well with the medication he has me taking to fight infection.

Johanna and Peeta, I notice, are getting' a little tipsy. Their eyes are getting hazy but they are still mostly in control. Johanna is getting angrier by the second. I notice that she is constantly glowering at Gale. Gale who is currently dancing closely with a pretty village girl who oddly resembles a fox, both of them wrapped in a vine covered in flowers. A vine? These settler types are weird.

And so the night continues on.

…:::…

The next morning most people are ill from the mass amounts of ale consumed last night. Thankfully Annie was still in her right mind and we were able to fly from Dreck last night. We've been on autopilot all night and are well on our way to District four where Haymitch said he has a job waiting for us.

"What happened last night?" I hear Finnick grumble as he stumbles into the dining room where Peeta and I are already sitting.

Annie follows him in, "You drank to much. You deserve how sick you feel." She states simply as she pours him a cup of coffee. "Drink. It might help."

Thresh and Rue come in. Rue is her cheerful self and Thresh watches her with happy eyes. It warms my heart to see how he protects his little sister. Reminds me of my little duck. Rue flounces around the room, greeting everyone with a hug and a smile. Thresh mumbles his good morning before taking a seat.

Clove brushes in wearing her fancy silk garments. "Good morning everyone." She takes her seat and begins to chat with Thresh. It's funny…he barely talks except with Clove and Rue.

"Ahhh!" A loud and masculine shriek fills the corridors.

Everyone jumps and rushes towards the crew's bunks. Judging by everyone here the sound came from Gale's room.

Peeta throws the door open…the scene before us is unbelievable.

Gale stands in the middle of his room, with a throw blanket wrapped around his waist. He looks completely horrified. But what is most surprising is the small woman with a fox-like face who is curled on his bed wrapped in his sheet. She looks as if she is about to burst into tears.

"Oh my…what happened here?" I exclaim. "And who the hell is she?"

"I…I dunno Katniss. I remember drinkin' last night. I think I drank a lot. Anyhow this mornin' I wake up and she…" he gestures wildly to the girl, "is in my bed…we're both naked and…"

"And…" Finnick prompts with a dopey grin plastered on his face.

"You tell 'em what you told me." He growls towards the frightened little fox.

Now she bursts into tears.

Between sobs she manages to say, "Do I not please you? A wife is supposed to please her husband. Please do not beat me like so many unhappy husbands do." Her voice is pleading and pathetic but that doesn't even register after the words husband and wife.

"You got married?" Annie cheers.

"You got married?" Johanna's glum voice comes from behind us.

"I didn't!" He defends. "Did I?" He sidles up to Finnick, "How drunk was I last night?"

"I don't know man I was completely trashed." Finnick murmurs.

"But last night at the wedding ceremony you seemed so pleased. Are you unhappy?" The crying woman chokes out the words.

"I didn't marry you!" Gale hollers.

"I can't believe you Gale Hawthorne! You're a pig!" Johanna growls.

"Johanna…" Gale begins.

"Shove it Hawthorne." She storms off.

"I didn't marry you." Gale attempts to reason with his crying bride.

"Last night you and I were wrapped in the ceremonial marriage vine by Father Patrick. It signifies the everlasting bond formed in marriage. Then you sealed it by kissing me and Father Patrick sprinkled the holy wine over our heads."

"Unfortunately I remember seein' all that Gale. I think you just might've married her." I say with restrained laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey all! I hope your week is going well. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

Johanna hasn't spoken to anyone since the news of Gale and his 'wife.' She eats in her room or the engine room. She comes into the dining room when no one else is there. I've tried to reach out to her but she pushes me away.

I hold Katniss tight to me as she sleeps. I can faintly hear Johanna crying in the room next to ours. If it weren't perfectly silent I wouldn't be able to hear it…it breaks my heart.

Gale and the fox—she tells us her name is Fern—are still arguing over the state and legitimacy of their 'marriage.' He adamantly claims it isn't real and she bawls. Then he feels bad and promises on the next planet we stop at he'll help her find a new life. Then she cries harder that he doesn't want her, that he is ashamed of her. He made her a room in the guest bunks but she begs to stay and sleep in his room. She always begs the excuse that husbands and wives should share a bed and Gale always retorts with another argument about how they aren't really married.

She often tries to cuddle up to him. She waits on him hand and foot. She really is doing everything to try and please him. Unfortunately for her it only frustrates him more.

"She tried to seduce me last night." Gale groans to me one morning. "I went into my bunk preparing to sleep and there she was…all naked and in my bed." He rubs his hands furiously over his face. "It's been a while since I…well you know…but I can't…not with her."

"It's only Johanna isn't it?" I ask quietly.

"_Ficken_!" Gale growls. "I tried to talk to her. I tried to tell her I didn't have anything to do with this whole marriage thing. I even tried to tell her I love her but she wouldn't hear of it."

"Do you really Gale? Or is this just so that you can return to your former relationship with her?" I inquire.

"I really do love her Peet." His voice is colored with sorrow. "I wish I would have realized it before I lost her. I don't know if she'll ever come back to me after this. I thought I had a chance. I was going to try to make it right…really I was. I was stubborn…a complete ass. I deserved the way she was treatin' me. But I was comin' to my senses. I love her Peet, I've always loved her…it took losing her to realize that. I was tryin' to resist at first but I'm not completely stupid…I was going to make it right. I fear now that she'll never forgive me. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her forever. I just can't. But now I somehow got myself a wife and I don't know what to do with her!"

"We'll be setting down on Meer in a few days. I'm sure you could find her a job. There are always saloons looking for waitresses or jobs on the docks."

Gale looked thoughtful and in some way hopeful. "Good idea doc." He says with a wide smile.

…:::…

"Johanna?" I call out as I shuffle into the engine room. A few small sniffles come from underneath the engine.

"Ya Cap'n?" Her muffled voice sounds from beneath the engine. I step around, over spare parts and tools, and see her combat boots just barely sticking out.

"Are ya feelin' alright?" I try to say in my most sympathetic voice.

"I'm fine." She grumbles as she pulls herself out from under the engine and onto her feet. Her voice is a little bit menacing but still I can hear the underlying sadness.

"Johanna." I give her my sternest voice. "Cut the crap. I can hear you crying at night. And right now your eyes look like a red-rimmed bullseye. You're not okay. Stop lyin' to me Johanna."

"Damn it Katniss!" She growls. "No I'm not fine. Of course I'm not fine. You'd have to be a real idiot not to notice alright! I love him! I know you know what that's like. Imagine if Peeta some how turned up with a wife. How would you feel? It's killin' me Katniss. So please leave me alone. Gale got himself married. It's just a fact. Please just let me suffer in peace."

With that she slams down the wrench she had been holding and stomps off to her bunk.

…:::…

"Cap'n." Annie's sing song voice draws my attention. "We should be landing on Meer in two days if we don't run in to any problems. Which we shouldn't cause I think I successfully navigated away from any Union patrols."

"Excellent. Thank you Annie."

"No problem Cap'n. See ya in the mornin'." She chuckles as she leaves the bridge.

"Sleep well Annie."

The calm and serenity of the night is one of my favorite things. I would never get tired of the quiet of the ship and the absolute stillness of the sky.

"Katniss." Peeta's soothing and masculine voice sounds behind me moments before he warm, strong hands gently grip my shoulders. A soft kiss to the crown of my head. "Are you feeling alright?"

I sigh dramatically. He's hovering again.

"Yes Peeta I'm fine. No pain at all. Really I'm okay. Please…for the love of all that is good please stop hovering Peeta."

"I'm sorry love." He murmurs softly and presses another sweet kiss to my temple. "I'm going to sleep. I wish you would be sleeping beside me. I love holding you close to me as I sleep."

"Mmm that does sound nice Peeta." I sigh and lean my head against his chin.

"Couldn't I tempt you to join me?" He asks with a deep and raspy tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"Sadly no. I need to watch the bridge tonight Peeta." He chuckles breathily into my hair.

"Shame." He grouses. "Goodnight Katniss." He leans around and presses a last kiss to my lips.

…:::…

"Gale?" I allow my voice to take on that sickly sweet tone that I've been using ever since I snuck aboard this god-forsaken piece of shit. I can hear his deep breaths. Good, he's still sleeping. That will make this so much easier. I pull the small vial from my vest.

"Sleeping syrup." A deep voice startles me before a large hand clasps over my hand.

"Now why would you need that? And why are you here?" Gale asks.

"You weren't sleeping well. As your wife I thought it my duty to make sure you have a good nights rest. Since you won't permit me to tire you in other ways I thought this would be the best option." I force out that sweeter than syrup voice trying to dissuade him from his rising hostility.

"I don't need any of that to help me sleep. Why don't you tell me exactly what you were trying to accomplish?"

He's not as daft as I had been hoping. But I have a mission to complete and this calls for any means necessary.

"Gale." I allow my voice to drop into a seductive tone. Even in the dark of his bunk I can see his eyes widen a bit. "I just wanted to do my duty as your wife. Of course I believe in a more natural means to help you sleep." I take a step towards him and allow one hand to trace his shirtless torso. "If only you would let me."

"No. We've been over this before. I can't. You do not have any responsibility to me. I don't want to be married to you. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else."

I internally roll my eyes. Everyone on this ship is so ridiculously emotional. They sicken me.

"I wish your heart would belong to me." I may vomit. "I would make a wonderful wife. She won't." That will get him. He stumbles back. "She'll never love you like I could. She won't even talk to you anymore. She never really loved you."

"You don't know what you are talking about Fern." He looks at me with those cold steely eyes. Eyes that now are filled with doubt.

"Please Gale. Just kiss me. Only once. I promise I can make you forget about her. Just one." The seduction in my tone, mixed with his fears and doubts momentarily disarm him. I lean forward and press my lips against his.

A moment later he steps back and pushes me away. "No! I do love her. Not you. I'm sorry."

It doesn't matter now. I smirk and he raises his eyebrows questioningly. I know by now his lips are starting to tingle. This is confirmed when he quizzically brings one hand to his lips. His brain is now beginning to feel hazy.

"What the…" His body is now loosing control. He looks to me and I don't hide behind that stupid visage I had created. Now he can see that he has been played.

With a loud thump his body falls limp to the floor. Nightlock. A rare berry that can kill you before it even hits your stomach. However in a much small concentration, like the amount I had secretly spread across my lips, will merely keep him unconscious for at least a day. I will be long gone by then and my mission complete.

No more time to waste. I have to move on.

Silently I leave Gale's bunk and turn towards the other crew bunks. I quickly dismantle all the panels and override the lock functions. For now they can only be unlocked from the main controls on the bridge. I know for sure that the lovesick couple is trapped in their bunk. I hope that that fool of a doctor and the bitchy mechanic are also in their bunks but I can't be sure.

My next target is the passenger bunks. I slip down there quietly and pull out an aerosol can. I slip in and out of every bunk and spray the vapor over the sleeping faces. Vaporized sleep syrup…I should thank whoever invented this. It does make my job so much easier. The brother and sister fugitives are now out of the equation and so I slip back through the cargo bay.

In my haste however I failed to notice the quiet steps behind me until they were nearly upon me. Turning quickly I aim a well round kick to my stalker. Unfortunately they are well trained. Almost as good I am. 'Almost.' I think with a grin. However I have a mission, determination will be the deciding factor in this battle of limbs.

"Clove." I smile when she is completely disarmed. "You fight extremely well. It's to bad you are stuck among this witless crew. You have such talent."

"Who are you?" She spits through clenched teeth.

"No one you need to know." With a firm punch to the temple she falls unconscious. I slip a few drops of sleep syrup through her lips and move on.

I need to check the engine room for the moody mechanic, just in case.

"Of course, just my luck." I mutter quietly upon hearing the heavy footsteps tromping around the engine room.

I'll have to move quickly. I peer into the barely open door and wait for her back to be turned. When she does I step quickly into the room and pull my belt off. Once I'm right behind her she starts to turn. I see the moment she notices me. The shock, anger, and more. In one swift move I grab both her wrists and bind them to a nearby tube.

"What the hell you bitch!" She snarls. "What do you think you're doing you crazy _hurensohn_?"

"I think I'm doing my job." I sneer. Obviously…what else. These people truly are dim. I don't even know what the boss wants with their Cap'n.

"And that would be?" She questions.

"To kill your captain." The look of horror and rage that floods her dim-witted face. "And consequently the rest of you." I add just to enjoy the look on her face.

"Bitch." She roars.

"Maybe." I laugh as I turn to walk out of the engine room. The curses she's yelling follow me down the hall.

I check the remaining parts of the ship and thankfully find no one. The doctor must have been in his bunk after all. I pass by on my way to the bridge. I expect the captain to be sitting in the chair like the brainless oaf she is. But unfortunately the seat is empty.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I missed a week. I found out last Wednesday that I had a paper due that following Saturday. A 67 page paper to be exact. So yeah between that and the really crazy weeks a work I didn't have time to write. **

**Also I just wanted to send a shout out to all the victims of the floods in Southern Alberta. My thoughts and prayers are with you all. **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

I step silently into the room. Carefully placing every step with care. My eyes scan the room; the bitchy captain is nowhere in sight.

Behind me I hear the faintest gasp. Gotcha. No doubt her recent and healing wounds are causing a bit of discomfort as she attempts to sneak up on me.

A nearly silent grunt and I can feel movement behind me. Years of training have left me completely aware of every movement in my vicinity. Quickly I turn around and grasp the foot that was about to make contact with my head. With a sharp twist her body spirals and lands with a thud.

She cries out in pain and clutches at her wounds. She's a good fighter. I'll give her that at least. However I am better. I toy with her a little. We grapple back and forth I allow her to land a few punches, she's pretty strong but I've fought far stronger people. I give her the glint of hope; maybe just maybe she could be winning. But no. I just actually wanted a semi-decent fight on this mission. She does put up a good fight, however I know I will ultimately come the victor.

When I grow tired of the game I'm playing with her I push a few points and she falls into unconsciousness. I grab a few ropes and secure her hands and feet.

I glide victoriously over to the control panels and I preset the coordinates into the autopilot. I crawl underneath and I know a mischievous glint is shining in my eyes. An excited hum rushes through my veins, I love making a muck up of a machine's inner workings. I cross a bunch of wires and disconnect a few very important cables. Even if they were able to free themselves there ain't no way that they could figure out this mess in time to make a difference. Oh sweet victory.

The boss is going to be very pleased. I fire up the transmitter and dial out the code.

"Hello."

"Hey boss." I chirp.

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"It's all set boss. Don't you worry."

With a curt nod the screen goes blank. A low moan sounds from behind me. The captain is waking up.

"What the hell?" I hear her grumble into the floor. "What is goin' on?" She exclaims, coming to greater realization.

I fix her with a malicious grin.

"Damn it! Tell me what the hell you are doin' on my ship!" Well I might as well. She isn't getting out of those bindings anytime soon.

"Well you see you'll be travelling down a path I've set, with no hope of changing course. Then you'll find yourselves trapped in a net. It's a machine that will hold the ship and pump gas into your ship's atmo. You'll feel a bit woozy then you won't feel anything. Then Cato can do whatever he wishes cause my job is done. I'm pretty sure he plans to just kill you. I don't know what you did to piss off Cato…but I gotta say…I sure as hell am glad I ain't you right now." I crouch in front of her as I speak. Her hateful glare is almost amusing.

She smirks, despite what I've just told her. "Well I sure as hell don't want to be you either."

My brow knits together in confusion and I cock my head to the side. What does she mean?

A sharp and sudden pain in my shoulder grabs my attention. I look over…a needle. A creamy skinned hand is holding it steady and pushing down the plunger. The edges of my vision start to glow. Soon everything takes on a weirdly shiny look. I can feel my muscles quickly loosing any semblance of control. I fall sideways from my crouched position and my body lands with a distant thump on the ground. No matter how hard I try to focus my eyes it just won't work. Finally, after long moments of this torturous confusion the shininess fades to black.

…:::…

My head feels heavy and foggy when the blackness starts to dissipate. I can feel the cool metal of a chair on my back and under me. I can feel to chafing of ropes on my limbs, binding them uncomfortably to the chair. Shit. I open my eyes to find the captain and the doctor standing and staring at me.

"We tried to fix the mess you made. You sure did a good job."

"It's a masterful piece of work!" I hear the chipper exclamations of the ditzy pilot. Followed by a feminine growl that vaguely resembles 'shut up Annie.'

I turn my head to see two sets of feet poking out from under the console. The gorgeous god of a man, Finnick, is crouched nearby holding an array of tools. My 'husband' leans against the wall nearby and scowls. It's a shame. He really is handsome... I really would have liked to give him a try. Oh well! For some unknown reason he's in love with that spiteful shrew of a mechanic. Pathetic really…the whole lot of them. Completely controlled by their emotions.

"Where are we going?" The captain demands. "How far away is this net exactly?"

"Not long now. I had planned to get off this piece of junk before that…" My voice trails off in realization. _Ficken! _Now I'm trapped on this god-forsaken boat with the rest of them. Cato thinks I'm already off the boat. He's going to kill everyone on board…which now includes me.

"You were planning on that…well it seems plans are changin' oh sweet wife of mine." Gale grumbles and growls. What a brainless oaf but at least he's pretty.

"We won't untie you. You said we were headed to a net. Where Cato would be waitin' to kill us. Now you are stuck on this boat with us. You'll die too. You know that. I saw you come to that realization. Now you are good with self-preservation and I can tell you are desperately tryin' to come up with a way to get yerself out of this mess. But you won't. If we go down, you bet yer ass you are goin' down with us. So I'd start thinkin' real hard about this, do you really think this is worth dyin' for?" Finnick's smooth voice is charming and persuasive.

He's right of course. I'm not entirely sure I want to die now…yes I'm really sure I don't. Either way I won't get paid because if they die then I die, but if they live then Cato won't pay me. I'm actually fairly certain he'll kill me for my failure. He isn't a man in control anymore, no something about this crew broke him, drove him insane. I know the feeling…even the short amount of time I've spent with them is enough to give me a permanent headache. Really I'm screwed either way. Damn it! Where did I go wrong? I know…it's that damn doctor. I underestimated him. I thought he'd be in the captain's bunk but he wasn't. He must've been on the bridge with her as I had started my rounds and somehow he avoided me. I'll bet he heard the mechanic and all her cursing. I'll bet he went to her and she told him I was an imposter. Then he snuck himself down to his stupid infirmary and grabbed some fancy medicine and came to rescue his 'lover.' Ugh. I was so close! I allowed myself to get cocky, what a rookie mistake!

"Fine. I'll tell you how to escape the net. But you gotta promise me something…somebody has to kill Cato. He'll kill all of us, me included and I just don't fancy dying anytime soon."

And so I do. To save my own skin I help them rewire their ship and reprogram the coordinates. I'm not going to think of this as giving up. No, rather that I can be bought by the highest bidder. Cato is offering money, however right now this crew determines whether I live or die, which makes them the highest bidder. They never completely untie me…apparently I can't be trusted. I guess I've earned that.

When they finally have control again I can see the net not far away. It really was a close one. A nagging in the back of my mind is smug knowing that if I hadn't completely wrecked this mission that there is no way they could have figured all that out on their own, at least not in time. At least I got one part right.

I gaze out into the blackness and see the small station attached to the net. I know Cato is waiting there. He's probably about to jump out of his own skin, I wouldn't doubt he is that excited. When he came to me and hired me I knew he wasn't in his right mind anymore. No, he had completely lost all grip on reality. All he was focused on was revenge and no doubt he is thinking he will finally have it.

I've been left under the watchful eyes of the doctor, the pilot and that bitch of a mechanic. My 'dear sweet hubby' and the other two have gone down to the cargo bay with whatever plan they have concocted. The rest of us have to wait.

As we near the net I can feel the tension beginning to roll around the room, filling it and threatening to choke all those in its path. Closer and closer, till the ship is nearly in the net. Nervous energy fills even myself as we wait.

But then it happens. A small explosion in one of the reactors and the others go down as well. Then a few windows in the station begin to crack and finally break. I'm guessing Gale finally had a chance to use his most precious gun. When he was tryin' to be nice to me he would tell me all about that stupid gun. He even named her…but I was to busy ignoring him to catch what it was. It was disturbing how attached a grown man like him was to that gun. Down right creepy really. He always said he couldn't wait for the perfect moment to use such a powerful piece of machinery. I guess that moment finally came.

I know that any on that space station is most definitely dead. Cato, his cronies, even his whore Glimmer and I am very glad about that last part. What a horrid woman. Everyone breathes a heavy sigh of relief when we pass through the net unharmed.

The quiet tread of boots alert me to the return of the captain. For someone who has caused me such a hassle she sure is amazingly light on her feet. It's a quality people in my line of business find very useful; I have to admit I'm a little jealous.

"Thank you." She scowls; I know it is tearing her up inside to have to thank a traitor like me. It gives me such a sense of satisfaction to see her so obviously repulsed by having to thank me.

"Annie, find me the nearest planet."

"Aye aye captain." The pilot says in her gratingly chipper voice.

So we fly, nearly an hour, until we come across a small planet. Farmers apparently.

We land and I dread what comes next.

They untie me and haul me from the ship. Gale throws me in the dirt and the dust and I have to cough a few times to expel the debris from my lungs.

"You're just going to leave me here?" I exclaim. I'm both shocked and impressed that this crew of softhearted, even compassionate, people have found the guts to just leave me on this rock.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I think you'll be just fine." Gale says with obvious disdain and disgust.

Then they leave. I watch as their ship fades away. At least I made it out alive…it sure would have been nice to have been paid though.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So just letting you know that I have two major papers due in the next two weeks so I don't know if I'll be able to update next week! Hopefully though! Fingers crossed that I actually finish my papers. Anyways! Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

The crew is meandering about the dining room. Everyone still slightly befuddled after the events of the past weeks. Gale however has been taking this news the hardest. He just learned that he was fake married to a local village girl who turned out to be an assassin hired by Cato to kill us all. Strange things happen to this crew all the time it seems however even that this is a little beyond the normal. It's almost painful to watch him these days though. Johanna still won't talk to him. She's still heartbroken over the fact that even though he was drunk he was willing to marry some stranger when he won't even commit to her. However on Gale's end he is trying to talk to Johanna but he just doesn't know what to say. He and Katniss have that speechless trait in common.

Apart from a few minor cuts and bruises from her fight with Fern—or whatever her real name is—the fox faced assassin, Katniss is completely fine. Her old wounds are nearly healed. And best of all, being with Katniss is incredible. I've never been so happy in my entire life. She's perfect, well perfect for me at least.

We decided to continue on to Meer; yesterday we picked up the shipment and now we are pushing out to the outer rim to the edges of District 12. Katniss says that her home planet is far closer to the center of District 12 and we will be dropping this shipment on Feuer, which is discomfortingly close to the edges of District 13, Mutt territory.

District 13 used to be a thriving place, I've heard that they did a lot of research for the Kapitol, however any records I've ever seen on District 13 are completely blank. It's almost like it never existed. The only proof that it is even there is the footage of the destruction. From what I've been able to glean, one of District 13's experiments went horribly wrong. From the footage of destruction it is obvious that there was a large explosion of sorts. My hunch, as well as everyone else's on this ship, is that the explosion was so toxic that it mutated the residents of District 13 and that is where the Mutts originated. However if that were true there would be no way to prove it, the Kapitol would undoubtedly have buried any proof of such a thing.

Anyways, it makes everyone on the crew particularly nervous to be flying so close to Mutt territory. The closer we get the more anxious everyone gets. Facing the many dangers we have is nothing compared to the unspeakable horror we would suffer if the Mutts ever got us.

"Johanna please!" Gale's shouting pulls me from my distress. I release my bottom lip from between my teeth; it's raw from my nearly constant anxious worrying. I roll my eyes; a trait I have learned from Katniss, knowing this is going to be another fight. Gale has constantly been pursuing Johanna and she is not responding. He begs and pleads, and she pushes him away. It has almost become a routine. Everyday since we left Fern-what's-her-name on that tiny farming planet Gale and Johanna have had an argument. Everyday Gale tries to talk to her and she ends up screaming at him and locking herself in her bunk or the engine room. It's giving everyone a headache. But I can see that her walls are breaking down. I can only hope this will be the last fight before they finally make up.

"Gale, not again. I don't wanna have this fight every day. Please just leave me alone. I'm done talkin'…" Their voices float up to the bridge where Katniss and I are sitting, my guess is that they are standing outside of Johanna's bunk. I don't doubt that Johanna was about to lock herself away.

"No Johanna! We ain't talked yet. If you would just listen then maybe we would be able to stop all this fightin'. I've got things to say and until you let me say 'em we're gonna keep havin' this fight."

"Alright Gale. I'll listen but I don't think it's goin' to change anythin'." She crosses her arms and pops out her hip. Her left foot is tapping impatiently on the steel floor.

"Thank you." I can tell he is getting frustrated but trying desperately to keep himself calm. Katniss and I exchange a knowing glance. "Johanna I'm sorry. I know that I've treated you terribly and I hate that I've hurt you. I wish I'd have realized it before, but I love you. I really do Jo. I've always loved you and I wish I'd have just told ya but I was scared. I don't wanna be another day without you. Jo I can't lose you. I know we can fix this."

I hear a quiet sniffle from Johanna. In my peripheral I see Katniss' eyebrows shoot up. She looks over to me in surprise. The fact that Gale could give such an impassioned speech is a new phenomenon to her. I give her a warm smile and nod slightly.

"Gale, sometimes when a thing gets broke is can't be fixed." Her voice is strained. I never thought Johanna's tough exterior could break so easily.

"Don't say that Jo. I love you. I can't live without you. Give me a chance. This'll be the last one I promise. I'll never let you go again I swear it. Please Jo." Gale's voice is pleading.

"Gale I…"

"No Jo. I can't handle it if you say no."

"Gale…" Her words are cut off and silence falls from the hallway. The quiet sound of a tender but passionate kiss are barely detectable.

"Ok." Johanna whispers so quietly that if Katniss and I weren't eavesdropping so intently we would have missed it.

Katniss smiles widely and I pull her in for a gentle hug.

...:::...

Feuer is just as dismal as promised. The people are broken and crushed. They mine for coal, diamonds, gold and more for ten hours a day. They are covered in dirt from head to toe and seeing their deadened eyes fills me with nothing but hatred for the Kapitol and the Union. These people work so hard, live in the worst conditions, and they see absolutely none of the fruits of their labors. It makes me sick.

I can tell that Katniss hates it here. I swear I can almost see her heartbreaking for these people. It makes me wonder what the conditions are like on her home planet. I know she is from District Twelve as well and I hope and pray that she didn't grow up living this life.

Everyone is tense and cheerless as we make the delivery. It does do my heart some good to know that this shipment includes medicine and food supplements. At least there is a few people who care about those who are suffering. It warms me heart to know that not all of the richer districts are exactly the same, that there are sympathetic and caring people out there trying to make a change.

The way their eyes light up as we help distribute the food and medicine brings me happiness that I had never known. No matter how many folks I have helped, medically, it has never felt as gratifying as these moments. I could die happy right now knowing that I am helping people who deserve it and the woman I love is by my side.

"Thank you Mr." A young black haired, soot covered boy smiles up at me and his little voice carries hints of a lisp. His grey eyes are beaming and I can't help but wonder if Katniss and I ever had a child…would it look more like Katniss or myself. Would they have grey eyes or blue? Golden blonde or chocolate brown?

"Cap'n!" Annie's sharp voice interrupts my daydreaming. Simultaneously a blaring alarm sounds across the town square where we had been distributing goods. Immediately everyone begins to panic and my stomach sinks.

"Mutts! They're comin' in fast Cap'n you gotta hurry!" Katniss immediately flies into action. She jumps on the four-wheeler and the engine revs to life. Everyone piles on and despite my momentary shock I manage to jump on as she starts moving, all the while commanding everyone to move.

"Cap'n we've only got a few minutes! Ya'll need to hurry yer asses up!" Annie scolds over the hand held radio.

The rocks and trees fly by and the sounds of the engine and the wind roars in my ears.

"Cap'n they'll be behind you in a matter of seconds!" She screams and as she does I hear the sputtering and groaning of an upcoming engine. With dread I turn to look behind me and see the mangled ship.

"Faster!" I hear Gale roar and Katniss revs the engine higher, even though I'm pretty sure that we are going top speed already.

The ship is gaining on us. Katniss starts to weave through the forests however that doesn't stop the Mutts from following our trail. I hear the sounds of snapping trees behind us.

"Annie start the ship! We're almost there!" Katniss bellows into the radio.

A daunting creaking, and the grating sound of metal scraping against metal fills the air.

I look back, unsure of what I just heard.

"Harpoon!" Johanna hollers and suddenly it all makes sense. I can see the sunlight glint off the sharp point of the ready harpoon.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient! Life got in the way, as it always seems to do. My papers are done! Yay! However I am working two jobs and I was just in Vernon for my cousins wedding. For those of you who read Wanted: Everdeen I promise an update is coming soon! Thanks for your patience and all of your encouraging reviews! Keep them coming!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

The threatening glint of the harpoon's sharpened point fills me with terror.

"Swerve!" Gale yells, but it's too late. The screeching sound of metal rings in my ears and the harpoon begins its flight towards us. The entire world slows down as the harpoon spirals towards us. Katniss turns the wheel and starts to swerve out of the way. I know she can't turn fast enough to avoid its oncoming trajectory.

Fear courses through my veins and I see the harpoon hit its target before I feel it. I watch as the sharpened edge pierces through the flesh of my left leg. Suddenly pain rips through my body and the world is no longer in slow motion. I cry out as the pain sears through my veins.

"Peeta!" I hear Katniss shriek, "Cut him loose!"

The edge of my vision begins to blur and all I know is pain. I vaguely register arms wrapping tightly around my body and the sawing motion as someone cuts the rope attached to the harpoon embedded in my leg. I can hear the shouts and screaming but I can't make out the words. Slowly the sights and sounds fade away and I'm left alone in the blackness.

…:::…

"Annie we're on! Go!" Johanna shrieks into the intercom as we drive into the cargo bay. She slams her fist on the button and the bay doors start to close. The ship immediately shakes and the engines roar to life.

"What happened?" Katniss shrieks as she launches off the four-wheeler towards Peeta's limp body that Gale has a tight grip on.

"The harpoon hit him in the leg." Gale keeps his grip tight around Peeta's torso. Blood seeps around the metal shaft and drips steadily onto the floor. Finnick comes over and grabs Peeta's legs carefully. With Gale carrying Peeta's torso they quickly bring him to the infirmary.

"Finnick tell Annie to find the nearest Union med cruiser!" Katniss growls.

Finnick rushes off quickly and Thresh steps up. "Union? Katniss we can't…"

One look from Katniss silences him quickly.

"I have a plan Thresh." She says through gritted teeth. "Right now Peeta needs medical attention. If you argue with me then I will hand you over to the Union." Her eyes are feral and her voice is low.

Thresh backs away; taking worried little Rue with him. Her eyes are filled with tears watching Peeta's limp body.

Annie forces the ship to fly as fast as she possibly can. The Mutt ship had been on their trail as the raced from the atmosphere but now, only because their ship was the slightest bit faster, they had managed to out fly them long enough that they lost interest in the chase. But the crew could not rejoice or relax just yet. Peeta's life was still hanging in the balance. Despite the tourniquet that Katniss had hastily made from random things found about the ship he was still not doing well. The blood had stopped flowing but he had lost a lot already. Katniss had completely changed into autopilot. Whatever medicinal things she could remember from her mom and sister, or the things she had learnt from Peeta, she was trying them just to keep him alive but it was clear he wasn't going to last much longer without real help.

When the Union Medical Cruiser finally became a blip on their radar Katniss once again took control as Captain. She barked orders for Thresh and Rue to don space suits and wait in the upper exit hatch. As soon as they had docked and the initial scans complete they were to exit the ship and hid on the ships underbelly. They took oxygen tanks with them so they would have enough oxygen for an hour, which was definitely long enough for the Union officers to physically search the ship for any suspicious activity and with the outside scans already done they wouldn't suspect a thing.

When they docked everything went according to plan. Thankfully Peeta was still registered with the Union and it amazed the entire crew how quickly the Union responded the moment they scanned his ident-card. He was rushed into surgery and everyone else was left to wait. Katniss, however, refused to allow him to go alone and she practically forced her way past the Union guard. When they tried to separate them she cried out Peeta's name with desperation. The Union guards took her to a large glass window where she could watch Peeta in his surgery. To see the blip of his heartbeat on the monitor comforted her greatly.

The surgery went perfectly. They had to amputate but their technological advances in prosthetics was amazing. It looked lifelike, the synthetic skin was nearly a perfect match, the only thing that gave it away was the removable panel to access the hydraulics and other gadgets inside. They tested his reflexes while he was still unconscious. They said he would need a few hours until the anesthesia wore off and Katniss waited dutifully by that window and watch his unconscious form.

The Doctor returned when Peeta began to stir and despite Katniss' protests they wouldn't let her in. When she began to pound her fist against the glass window they had a few guards restrain her while the Doctor discussed—in a very medical fashion that only doctors would understand—his condition and the surgery they performed. Katniss watched through the one-way glass as emotion flitted across Peeta's face. She watched him nod with understanding while his eyes screamed with pain and loss. Despite the amazing technology his life would forever be different and they both knew that.

When the Doctor had said all he could he gave permission for Katniss to see Peeta, first asking if Peeta would see her or rather rest. Hesitantly he agrees to see her. Truthfully he is afraid that she won't be able to past his new handicap. His heart desires nothing more than to see her, to hold her. But his head is telling him that she'll leave him, that this is too much. Truthfully he doesn't really know what to think, everything is so overwhelming.

The door creaks slightly as it opens and the Doctor steps in. Katniss tentatively steps into the room. She looks at Peeta with bloodshot eyes brimming with tears. She nervously rubs her wrists, which are oddly red. He notices the redness of her lips and his brow creases slightly with worry.

"Peeta." She breathes out with a small smile.

"Hey." He whispers back with a tiny grin of his own.

The tears finally spill onto her flushed cheeks and she rushes over to his bedside and falls to her knees. Her hands flutter about, unsure of where to rest them.

She tries to smile through the tears. Her body convulses with small sobs.

"Peeta…I was so worried. I thought…there was so much blood. I can't…it was just…how could you do that to me?" She cries out in a scolding tone. "How could you…you almost died… and I…and I…I can't live without you!" Her weak reprimanding turns back to gentle weeping.

He places his hand under her chin and pulls her face to his in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry love." He whispers against her lips. He places his hand under her chin and pulls her face to his in a passionate kiss. Their lips mould together in a desperate dance. Fear and worry are replaced with comfort and love.

"I couldn't handle it if you died." She murmurs. "Please promise you'll stay with me." She pleads.

"Always my love. Always." He promises with tender kisses to her lips, her temple, her fingers.

Epilogue

I've been sailing on the Mockingjay for five years now and I've never looked back. Katniss and I got married about a year and a half after I first boarded this ol' boat. It took me a long time for me to recover after losing my leg however I was able to successfully dance with Katniss at our little wedding ceremony here on the boat.

Johanna and Gale have never officially married, but ever since she gave him that last chance they have been together. Not always happily though, the sounds of their fighting often fills these steel walls but they always come back together. Every single time.

Thresh and Rue have managed to never be seen and soon enough the government officials stopped looking. There were a few close calls over the years, times where they came so close to finding little Rue. But as a team we've work so well and all these years later they are still safe. And finally they've stopped looking. Unoffically they have been declared dead.

Clove left us a few years ago. She decided to move on in her career but she still checks in every now and then. Mostly with Thresh. I think they would like to be together however her work complicates things.

Finnick and Annie found out they were expecting just before our wedding and nine months later I delivered little Finn in the infirmary. I thought Annie and Finnick would leave the ship when they announced they were pregnant. But this crew is a family, once that always stays together.

"Peeta." Katniss' voice wakes me from my musing.

"Hello love," I greet her with a soft kiss to the temple,

"Peeta," Her eyes glisten with what I'm hoping are happy tears, "I'm pregnant!"

The End

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
